Twilight - Uma Nova História De Amor
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Edward é um vampiro relaxado. Não espera muito da vida e muito menos um amor. Até o dia que ele encontra com uma humana, digamos, intrigante: Bella Swan. Bella Swan é uma bruxa um pouco ansiosa, precipitada e mente leve. O amor vai ser doce e quente entre esse casal de duas espécies nada convencionais. Que tal vir conferir essa fic?
1. Finalmente Formada

Capítulo 1 – Finalmente formada.

Bella estava feliz. Estava formada em bruxaria e era agora maior de idade, duas coisas que ela sempre sonhou. Caminhava tranquilamente rumo aos portões que durante anos foram sua morada. Ao seu lado, uma jovem senhora loira de olhos escuros e corpo robusto, caminhava com uma curiosidade incessante. Afinal, seus alunos eram como filhos e ela se preocupava com eles.

— Parabéns, Senhorita Swan. Agora está definitivamente formada. — A professora Spring falou assim que Bella estava saindo pelo portão.

— Graça a Merlin! — Murmurou a jovem que estava avida em conhecer o mundo, ter suas próprias experiências, encontrar um amor, e viver intensamente.

— Como? — A senhora robusta perguntou com semblante confuso. Não era para menos. Todos adoravam estudar magia. Todos adoravam a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Rensselaer, a escola de bruxaria dos Estados Unidos. Afinal de contas, Hogwarts não era a única escola de bruxaria do mundo, além é claro do detalhe dessa escola ser da Inglaterra.

— Nada não. — A jovem Bella respondeu envergonhada.

— E agora também é maior de idade. Sabe em que irá se candidatar? — Senhora Spring continuava seu interrogatório, e para isso, caminhava ao lado da jovem morena até chegar à estação de trem que a levaria de volta a sua casa.

— Candidatar...? — Perguntou a jovem bruxa, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar.

— Eu quis dizer em que a Senhorita vai cursa. Qual profissão vai seguir. — A Senhora Spring explicou.

Bella a fitou brevemente e sem ter respostas deu de ombros. Ela sinceramente não sabia o que eu iria cursa. O que ela sabia é que a leitura era sua paixão. Adorava até mesmo parafrasear livros ou reescreve-los para que ficassem mais fáceis de entender, e muitos de seus colegas e amigos foram beneficiados durantes esses anos de estudo por causa do habito dela. Então, obviamente, se ela seguisse por esse caminho, seria obvio que ela viraria uma escritora. Escreveria livros de bruxarias que seriam usados na biblioteca de Rensselaer ou talvez em qualquer outra escola. Talvez até fosse algo que se tivesse em casa, como os romances que ela, mesmo tinha em seu armário. O problema era que livros são escrito em base de temas – Plantas, Poções, Defesas Contra Artes das Trevas... — e ela sinceramente tinha muita dificuldade em definir qual tema chamava mais sua atenção. A única coisa certa é que não se escreve livro sem ter experimentado, vivenciado coisas novas.

Sua mãe, Renée, era professora da Escola de Bruxaria Rensselear. Ela ensinava maravilhosamente a cultura dos trouxas. E seu pai, Charlie, por ser um, trouxa, era apenas um policial da pacata cidade de Forks. Sua mãe para acompanhar os estudos da filha e por ser professora de Rensselear, passava a maior parte do tempo em New York, cidade onde magicamente escondia a linda escola do olhar de Trouxas, curiosos.

Tinha até quem pensasse que seu pai e minha mãe eram divorciados, por passarem tão pouco tempo juntos, mas precisamente, só a época das férias. Fato este que nos últimos anos, nem isso era possível. Renée e Bella para proteger Charlie, preferiram distanciar-se dele, enquanto na Inglaterra um jovem bruxo chamado Potter enfrentava uma guerra gigantesca com Voldermort, o qual ameaça todo o mundo bruxo e qualquer pessoa ligada a ele.

Esse seria um ano de reencontro entre pai, esposa e filha.

Charlie estava ansioso por isso. Amava suas duas mulheres insanamente. E quando soube da guerra instalada no mundo mágico de sua esposa e filha, relutou com tudo que pode o afastamento delas, mas por fim, os próprios fatos mostraram que a distancia era necessária, embora passageira.

A senhora Spring só parou de falar conselhos quando a jovem chegou ao trem. Despediram-se brevemente e Bella rumou para sentar-se ao lado de sua ansiosa mãe.

Renée estava radiante por dois motivos: sua única filha, Bella, estava formada e agora era maior de idade. E outro era que daqui para frente, ela iria meio que se aposentar do cargo de professora e iria ficar mais tempo com o homem da vida dela: o adorável, rabugento e silencioso pai de Bella, Charlie.

Bella olhou para sua mãe que rolava os olhos diante da agitação dos alunos e teve certeza. Ela começaria uma nova fase de sua vida. E mais do que isso, ela ansiava por essas novidades.


	2. Família reunida

Capítulo 2 – Família reunida

Durante todo o caminho Renée e Bella conversaram animadamente sobre o reencontro com Charlie. A saudade era intensa tanto para elas quanto para o homem que marcava com "X" no calendário os dias que faltavam para o retorno das mulheres de sua vida.

A notícia que a esposa do chefe Swan iria voltar correu feito rastilho de pólvora pela cidade. Todos acreditavam que ela era uma mulher promiscua e que tinha abandonado o marido levando consigo a única filha do casal.

Mas quando faltava apenas um mês para o reencontro acontecer, o então silencioso e circunspecto delegado da cidade de Forks começou a ficar distraído, brincalhão e ansioso. Logo todos queriam saber o motivo, e quando o delegado anunciava que sua esposa e sua filha estavam de volta dando saltos de alegria, todos começaram a comentar. Era o acontecimento do ano para a cidade tão pacata quanto aquela era.

Muitos passaram a questionar Charlie sobre sua vida amorosa e este respondia a tudo distraidamente. Durante anos, a fofoca das mulheres bastava para aquele povo, e como toda mulher fofoqueira, elas falavam sem embasamento nenhum, apenas observavam por cinco segundos, tiravam suas próprias conclusões e depois espalhavam a torto e a direito sua inventada verdade absoluta.

Só tinha uma única família em especial que pouco se importava que a esposa estranha e filha mais estranha ainda estivessem voltando: era a família Cullen.

A família Cullen tinha chegado há exatos dois anos na pacata, chuvosa e esverdeada Forks. Eles foram motivos de muitos burburinhos no início. Eram ricos e principalmente lindos. E era senso comum que muitos modelos pagariam para ter o rosto perfeito deles.

Eles, no entanto, se mantiveram afastados de todos. A amizade era dispensável e mal mantinham um coleguismo social com as pessoas. Carlisle tinha se instalado como médico da pacata cidade e Esme, jovem demais para ter cinco filhos, tinha se instalado como arquiteta e decoradora. Já os filhos, apenas se matricularam na escola.

Como eles não se misturavam com ninguém, passaram a ter fama de esnobes e com isso, mais um verdade absoluta tinha sido construída sem realmente analisar os fatos. Afinal, quem sabia que eles eram vampiros?

Tirando o fato que eles dependiam de sangue para viver e eram destoantemente belos, eles não tinha muito de diferente dos seres humanos. Eram imortais, claro, e por isso não envelheciam. Mas a pele deles era tão quente e macia quanto à dos humanos. Tinham os cinco sentidos do corpo apurados como caçadores que eram e uma flexibilidade muscular invejável. O coração, ao contrário do que muitos acreditam sobre vampiros, batia. Só que batia numa velocidade alucinada, como se estivessem constantemente prestes a ter um enfarte. Raramente faltavam as aulas, e só faziam isso em dia de sol, já que não seria muito normal ver uma pessoa brilhando, feito lâmpada acesa só por causa de uns poucos raios solares, não é?

Então, o dia do tão aguardado reencontro, com Renée e Bella tinha enfim chegado. Charlie aguardava ansioso, andando de lado para o outro em frente à patrulha policial que era seu carro. Ele estava no aeroporto de Port Angeles há pelo menos três horas. Suas mãos suavam frio, seu coração palpitava e não tinham ar suficiente no mundo para sua respiração agitada. Ele estava com um ataque de ansiedade.

Sua ansiedade só amenizou quando ele viu o avião pousar. E então ele teve certeza que esse era o pior momento de sua vida. E pensava continuamente:

_Por que os últimos minutos são sempre os mais demorados?_

Com impotência, ele teve que aguardar o avião taxiar, para depois a porta do mesmo ser aberta. Sua expectativa aumentava cada vez mais.

O avião era pequeno, feito para no máximo cinquenta passageiros. E pelo visto, assim que começaram, a sair os passageiros, Charlie teve a certeza que iria ter um treco.

Quanto mais saiam passageiros, mais seus olhos buscavam incansáveis por eles. Ele sabia que assim que sua esposa e sua filha saíssem daquela gerigonça ele iria vê-las. Afinal, Renée se vestia de uma forma que a impossibilitava de passar despercebida, e sua filha, embora um pouco mais recatada — estilo próximo a do pai — também era destacável em qualquer local.

Depois de trinta passageiros adultos e cinco passageiros crianças, ele enfim viu a sua felicidade. Sua esposa com cabelos castanhos claros tendendo ao loiro, saia do avião vestindo um lindíssimo vestido verde fluorescente com flores, rosas incandescentes. E sua filha com cabelos na cor mogno, saia do avião trajando um vestido azul marinho com uma belíssima faixa laranja brilhante que marcava o seu busto – afinal, Bella era recatada, mas nem por isso deixava de ser uma bruxa com um gosto peculiar.

As duas mulheres de sua vida tinham enfim retornado ao lar, a sua vida.

Assim que se viram, correram ambos um para os braços do outro. O abraço foi triplo, coletivo. A saudante retumbava no peito daqueles três. Elogio e palavras desconexas foram ditas e lágrimas de saudade derramadas.

A família, enfim, estava reunida.


	3. Uma Bruxa Entre Trouxas

Capítulo 3 – Uma Bruxa entre trouxas

Bella estava feliz por retornar a sua casa e a cidade que era sua felicidade monocromática, afinal, tudo era predominantemente verde. A primeira coisa que ela fez foi correr para seu quarto.

Fazia quatro anos que ela não pisava em Forks, em sua casa e em seu quarto. Assim que entrou ficou admirada com os moveis limpos, sua colcha roxa, seu armário abarrotado de livros e sua escrivaninha com pergaminhos em branco e alguns blocos de notas bem como canetas que contrastavam com a pena de tinta.

Era, afinal, o mundo trouxa mesclado com o mundo bruxo.

E pela organização que tudo estava não era difícil de imaginar que seu pai, milagrosamente, tinha trabalhado na organização da casa. Bella riu com isso. Seu pai não precisava fazer isso. Bastava um aceno de sua varinha e tudo ficaria em ordem.

Mais uma vez, Bella riu.

Agora ela podia acenar sua varinha a torto e a direito e não teria recriminação nenhuma por parte do Ministério da Magia. Ela era maior de idade e, portanto, podia fazer o que bem entendesse, desde é claro, não pirasse. Magia ainda era proibida fazer na presença de trouxas. Isso nunca iria mudar. As únicas exceções eram quando o amor acontecia com um bruxo e um trouxa, pois quando existe amor não há espaço para meias verdade, e é claro, com os raros casos de "aborto" — criança filha de pais bruxos sem nenhuma manifestação de magia em seu sangue.

Bella correu novamente para o andar de baixo. Sua mãe já tinha deixado sua coruja Maria livre, bem como seu próprio animal de estimação: um coelho. Seus pais estavam abraçados, trocando carícias e beijos. Bella se sentiu corar com isso. Por um lado era lindo o amor dos dois e por outro lado era constrangedor presenciar esse afeto, pois era quase uma invasão de privacidade.

Bella pigarreou para chamar a atenção. Seus pais felizes pararam com a troca de carinhos e a olharam para ver o que ela precisava.

— Só queria duas coisas. — Bella falou um pouco constrangida por estar incomodando.

— O que foi querida? — Charlie indagou distraidamente.

— Queria agradecer pela organização do meu quarto e pela colcha nova roxa. — Bella falava timidamente. — E saber se vocês querem que eu faça a janta.

Seus pais não responderam. Apenas sorriram cumplices e foram na direção da filha para enchê-la de cócegas. Era uma grande diversão.

Por fim, Renée e Bella acenaram a varinhas e panelas já se dirigiam sozinhas para o fogão. Legumes eram cortados pelas facas que trabalhavam com autonomia.

— Estava com saudade de ver essa casa trabalhar a base de magia. — Charlie comentou vendo suas duas mulheres acenando a varinha para um lado e outro e os objetos criando vida e trabalhando.

O jantar foi feito e degustado a base de muitas risadas e comemorações. Por fim, a curiosidade bateu firme em seu pai.

— E então, filha, o que você vai fazer daqui para frente? — Charlie indagou enquanto bebericava um suco de abóbora que Renée tinha preparado.

Bella no inicio não falou. Essa pergunta já tinha sido feita por seus professores desde a época dos _NEM e NOMs_. Bella por fim respondeu o que sempre respondia.

— Não sei direito, mas quero escrever. Quero vivenciar alguma coisa e escrever sobre isso.

Renée tinha em mente algo, mas nunca tinha proposto. Para ela, o mundo trouxa era fascinante e ela defendia que todo bruxo deveria passar no mínimo um ano como se fosse um trouxa. É claro que essa ideia era repugnante para os ditos sangue puro, mas muitos realmente se interessavam por isso e corriam atrás.

— Porque você não convive com os trouxas um pouco, filha? — Renée indagou.

Bella não respondeu, mas começava a pensar sobre isso. Ela sabia que tinha que vivenciar para saber o que queria. Afinal de contas, não podemos saber realmente o que queremos se nós não vivermos a vida.

— Eu acho uma boa ideia, filha. — Charlie comentou.

— Também me parece uma ideia bacana. — Bella concordou. — Mas de que modo eu iria conviver com trouxas?

— Porque você não estuda com eles? — Charlie propôs. Bella o fitou com curiosidade. — Conviver com adolescentes que não sabem muito da vida, mas tem grande curiosidade é sempre edificante.

Charlie não estava brincando quando dizia isso. Adolescentes em geral são complexos e muitas vezes por não conseguir enxergar todas as facetas da vida eram sempre mais intensos em suas escolhas, eram enfim, aventureiros. Enquanto aos adultos, por enxergar a complexa trama da vida, se arriscavam menos para ter menos "dor de cabeça". E já que sua filha queria vivenciar algo, nada melhor que começar a conviver com gente que além da sua idade, esbanjava hormônios e energia.

Os três conversaram até mesmo após o jantar, amadurecendo a ideia. Bella estava insegura. Até mesmo entre os bruxos ela era sempre criticada por ser estudiosa e por ser madura. Como seria se ela passasse a conviver com jovens trouxas? Jovens trouxas que ignoravam todos os mistérios da vida seria algo desafiador e lhe daria a experiência necessária para começar a escrever? Ela não sabia.

Por fim, a curiosidade e sua obstinação em viver a vida e se aventurar, foram decisivos para sua escolha. Mesmo tendo terminado os estudos, ela abraçaria essa experiência.

Renée ficou exultante com isso, sua filha estava seguindo seus passos. Em sua mente, Renée até já imaginava que assim como ela, Bella pudesse encontrar seu grande amor nesse um ano de estudos trouxas.


	4. Carne Nova no Pedaço

Capítulo 4 – Carne nova no pedaço

Primeiro dia de aula.

Bella estava inquieta, andando de um lado para o outro. Nunca tinha convivido muito com trouxas, em exceção seu pai. Então tudo era meio que um mistério para ela.

Bella desceu para cozinha onde seu pai bebericava uma xícara de café enquanto sua mãe terminava de retirar um bolo do forno.

— Está bem, querida? — Charlie perguntou para Bella vendo-a dar passos de um lado para outro.

— O que foi? — Renée indagou olhando a filha.

— Só estou com medo do que vou encontrar na escola. — Bella explicou.

— Bobagem. — Charlie brincou se sentando a mesa para degustar a comida.

— Fique tranquila, filha. — Renée pediu servindo a ela um pedaço de bolo. — Tenho certeza que você vai sair maravilhosamente, bem.

Bella acenou mais por educação que por segurança. Ela não estava habituada a se lançar na vida, mas do que já tinha se lançado nas aventuras dentro da escola de bruxaria.

— Como você vai para escola? — Charlie perguntou de repente quando seus olhos miraram a vassoura perto do armário. — Porque eu realmente acho que não vão entender muito bem se você aparecer voando... Ou se simplesmente você aparecer do nada como uma fumaça. Como se chama mesmo? — Charlie parou por dois segundos tentando se lembrar do nome. — Ah, sim. Aparatar na frente dos jovens.

Renée sorriu para Charlie. Bella e ela trocaram um olhar cumplice. Charlie nem fazia ideia das novidades. Eram tantas que tinham se esquecido de contar um detalhe a mais sobre Bella.

— Fique tranquilo, Charlie. Bella pode ir voando, mas de outra forma. — Renée garantiu com um olhar travesso.

Bella acenou com um sorriso brilhante. Charlie sem entender e deduzindo errado, falou:

— Ah, sim. Eu posso levar você a escola...

— Não precisa pai. Eu vou voando. — Bella respondeu se divertindo com á duvida e incredulidade de seu pai diante das palavras dela. Renée ficou observando. Tinha-se uma coisa bacana era revelar as novas aventuras da magia. Charlie tentava entender, mas sempre caia das pernas quando via algo novo.

— Eu realmente acho que não é uma boa ideia. — Charlie falou estremecendo. Ele ainda se lembrava da vez que viu Renée voando numa vassoura e a sensação mista de terror e admiração que ele sentia.

Bella não falou nada. Apenas trocou um olhar cumplice com sua mãe. Depois se levantou e em dois segundos, um lindo canário se fazia presente no lugar de Bella.

— Minha nossa! — Charlie exclamou quando o canário, amarelinho e lindinho, pouso perto de sua xícara o olhando com olhos inteligentes.

— Nossa filha estudou para ser uma _animaga_, Charlie. Já até está registrada. — Renée contou orgulhosa.

Charlie levantou a mão, um pouco temeroso, e tocou a cabeça do passarinho que arrulhou em aprovação.

— Incrível. — Charlie sussurrou.

Bella levantou voo e pouso em sua cadeira. Em dois segundos, ela estava novamente em sua forma natural.

— Acho que vou assim para a escola. — Bella evidenciou.

E assim foi feito. Logo que deu o horário, Bella pegou sua mochila, foi em direção à janela e pronto estava alçando voo com sua mochila metamorfoseada com ela.

Dez minutos depois ela estava pousando no chão da floresta adjacente a escola. Caminhou tranquila, como se fosse apenas mais uma estudante indo em direção à escola.

A primeira coisa que procurou foi à secretária, onde encontrou uma senhora ruiva e muito prestativa. Depois de ser ajudada, Bella se dirigiu ao prédio do refeitório.

Todos estavam curiosos com Bella e ficavam se questionando como chegar nela. Edward acompanhava aquela curiosidade extrema com tédio. Sua família também estava entediada com aquela conversa. Mas não podia fazer nada.

— Hoje o dia vai ser longo. — Edward resmungou se sentando numa mesa com seus irmãos.

— Mas pelo menos vamos nos divertir mais tarde. — Emmett calculou rindo.

Todos eles estavam sem caçar há duas semanas. Hoje, assim que saíssem da escola, eles iriam entre a fronteira dos Estados Unidos e do Canadá para caçarem urso que estavam saindo da hibernação. A realização desse fato foi o suficiente para anima-los e fazê-lo suportar até o final do dia e de todas as especulações da garota novata.

Os rapazes assim que viram que Bella estava meio perdida, olhando em todas as direções em busca de sua sala, viram nisso a oportunidade de se aproximarem. Mas quem chegou primeiro foi Erik Yong que a ajudou chegar até a aula de Literatura.

Assim que o professor passou todos os livros que seriam lidos naquele semestre, Bella se sentiu esmorecer. Eram livros que ela nunca tinha lido. Isso complicaria sua vida.

Novamente os rapazes viram nisso uma oportunidade. Bella gentilmente agradeceu a todos que a ajudavam, corrigindo-os frequentemente para que a chamassem apenas de Bella.

Assim durante o caminho para aula de Educação Cívica, Bella foi seguida por Erik, Mike e Tayler que se alternavam na conversa com ela. Coisa que não estava agradando muitos às meninas.

— E aí, isto é bem diferente de Nova York, não é? — perguntou Mike.

— Muito.

— Chove muito lá? — Perguntou Tayler.

— Não mais do que o normal. — Bella respondeu olhando o céu nublado que ameaçava chover a qualquer momento. Seria irritante se não fosse o fato dela gostar daquilo.

— Puxa como deve ser isso? — Maravilhou-se Erik.

— Simples. É só ter quatro estações ao ano ao invés de só outono ou inverno. — Bella respondeu rindo.

— Você não parece uma nova yorkina. — Jéssica intrometeu-se. Ela caminhava a dois passos atrás do "cortejo" de Bella.

— E não sou. Morei aqui até os onze anos de idade. Depois que fui para Nova York estudar na escola de... — Bella mordeu os lábios antes que falasse mais do que devia. E deu de ombros para simular que a resposta não era lá muito importante.

Os rapazes só se despediram da carne nova do pedaço quando Bella estava dentro da sala da próxima aula.


	5. Conhecendo os Vampiros

Capítulo 5 – Conhecendo os vampiros

As aulas eram entediantes. Principalmente quando se já se é formado em medicina por pelo menos duas vezes como era o caso de Edward. Quando enfim, a hora do almoço chegou, foi com grande alívio que ele se dirigiu para o refeitório onde encontrou sua família.

Como de costume, ele direcionou-se a fila de refeições para pegar seus alimentos: uma maça, um pedaço de pizza e uma xícara de café. Já na mesa habitual que ele costumava se sentar, ele pode enfim curtir um momento de distração.

Era hora de fazer planos para mais tarde.

— Eu proponho uma competição. — Emmett falou ignorando totalmente a sua bandeja.

— E que seria? — Jasper indagou distraidamente enquanto ele pegava a única coisa que eles, vampiros, ingeriam: o café.

— Não vai dar certo, Emmett. — Alice falou por debaixo da respiração, já vendo o futuro.

— Ah. — Queixou-se Rosalie. — Não tem nem graça pensar em brincar com a Alice já prevendo o futuro. — Falou num tom de lamentação e depois olhando a "prima" com falsa acusação, ela acrescentou. — Você deveria desligar esse sensor de vez em quando.

Edward riu com aquilo, também bebericando seu café.

— Ah, como seria maravilhoso desligar esse sensor de vez em quando, não é, Jasper? — Edward falou com bom humor.

Não era fácil para ele ter sua mente invadida por centenas de vozes, como, por exemplo, as que estavam agora berrando em sua cabeça anunciando a aproximação de uma certa aluna.

— Seria divino não sentir os sentimentos do... — Jasper falava sobre seu próprio tormento pessoal, de sentir todos os sentimentos de todos a sua volta, quando ele parou abruptamente sua linha de raciocínio para olhar para trás e ver quem era a fonte de tanta empolgação.

— Ela não vai fazer o que eu penso que ela vai fazer. Vai? — Rosalie questionou, olhando na direção que a nova aluna vinha.

— Ela vai. — Alice afirmou, também embasbacada pela coragem e insanidade da morena intrigante que vinha na direção da mesa deles.

— O que ela está pensando da vida, Edward? — Emmett questionou para o irmão, mas também olhando, quase que em câmera lenta, a jovem vindo na direção deles.

— Ela está pensando... — Edward começou falando, já conferindo os pensamentos da jovem. Mas se encontrou sem palavras quando ao invés de pensamento encontrou apenas canto de pássaros. Era uma mente que cantava... Ou seria melhor dizer, piava? — Não faço a mínima ideia. — Edward falou por fim, sem saber o que responder ao irmão.

Todos os alunos acompanhavam a cena com interesse. A novata, pelo visto, era mais do que carne novo que se vestia de forma interessante, para não dizer outra coisa. A novata era louca. Afinal, ela estava caminhando para a mesa dos esnobes Cullens.

Todos aguardavam ela ser enxotada, por falta de palavra melhor, quando tudo acabasse. Do mesmo jeito que todos um dia foram enxotados quando da mesma forma tentaram interagir com os ricaços do pedaço.

— Olá. Meu nome é Bella. É um prazer conhecer mais vampiros. Vocês também estão estudando com os trouxas para aprender sobre eles? — Bella perguntou com ávido interesse.

Ela já se encontrava perto da mesa dos Cullen. Em suas mãos, tinha uma bandeja repleta de bolo e guaraná. Bella adorava doce.

Os cinco vampiros olhavam para ela como se ela fosse de outro planeta. Eles não sabia o que responder. Ainda mais pela forma como ela já chegou falando com eles, sabendo da espécie deles e ainda por cima se colocando numa classificação diferente dos humanos aos chamá-los de trouxas. Tudo bem, que para a mente extremamente inteligente de um vampiro, os humanos não eram lá muito espertos. Mas chama-los de trouxa parecia um pouco demais.

— Como é que é? — Rosalie fora a primeira a encontrar a voz. E a primeira a verbalizar sua incompreensão.

Bella olhou para eles um pouco confusa. Não era para eles estarem reagindo dessa forma. Por fim, chegou a conclusão que talvez ela não tenha se apresentado corretamente.

— Eu sou uma bruxa. Meu nome é Bella. Eu vim estudar sobre os trouxas. — Explicou Bella e depois acrescentou com orgulho. — Um dia serei uma grande escritora. Posso me sentar?

E sem esperar resposta, Bella puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado de Edward.

Os Cullens não aguentaram por muito tempo e começaram a rir. A estrutura do refeitório estremecia a cada gargalhada que Emmett, especificamente, dava.

Bella estava ainda mais confusa. Mas não se atinou que o motivo do riso solto deles era o fato dela acreditar que bruxos existiam e que ainda por cima, se punha como uma. Para Bella, que olhou para a bandeja deles repleta de comidas, o motivo do riso era a comida inapropriada que devia estar fazendo mal a eles.

Então, sorrindo para si mesma com orgulho, e discretamente... Bem, discretamente para quem não estava naquela mesa. Ela pegou sua varinha e num aceno, substitui as comidas por copos de quinhentos mililitros repletos de sangue.

Os Cullens pararam de rir imediatamente. Eles, embora, estivesse rindo dela, acompanharam todos os gestos dela e toda a mágica transformação. E se isso não bastasse, o cheiro doce e convidativo que vinha dos copos, o fizeram acreditar e muito que talvez bruxas existissem.

— Você é uma bruxa. — Edward falou pasmo, olhando para ela com olhos arregalados.

— E você é um vampiro. — Bella respondeu calmamente, começando a comer. Eles estavam pretificados, embora, Alice distraidamente já tivesse pegado seu copo e começado a bebericar sua "bebida". — Nossa. Do jeito que vocês agem até parece que não fazia ideia de que bruxas existiam. — Bella comentou sem se atinar, que nem todos os vampiros conheciam todos os seres míticos.

— E não sabíamos. — Emmett comentou, saindo do seu estupor e tomando seu copo em suas mãos.

Bella arregalou os olhos e percebeu que tinha dado uma bola fora.

— Então vocês são trouxas? Digo, vampiros e trouxas?

— Ei, não nos ofenda. — Jasper reclamou também pegando seu copo em suas mãos.

— Ofender? — Bella repetiu a palavra em tom interrogativo. Ela não tinha dito nada que pudesse ofendê-los.

Edward soltou a respiração e pegou de bom grado o copo e bebeu um gole, para logo em seguida dizer.

— Olha, não sei como funciona a linguagem de bruxos. Mas não é muito educado sair por aí chamando as pessoas de trouxas.

— Ah! — Bella exclamou quando entendeu o problema. — Trouxa é todos que não tem magia no sangue. Desculpa.

— Compreendo. — Edward disse soltando um riso pelo nariz.

— Ei, vem cá. Me responda uma coisa. — Rose começou. — Você não é a filha do chefe de policia? — Bella acenou com a cabeça comendo uma garfada de bolo. — Então como você pode ser uma bruxa?

Assim, os vampiros passaram o almoço, conversando com Bella e descobrindo mais sobre o mundo bruxo, bem como sua família e ela sobre o mundo vampírico.


	6. Pagando Hipoglifos

Capítulo 6 – Pagando Hipoglifos

Na única aula que Bella e Edward compartilharam, biologia, eles aproveitaram para conversarem mais. Edward se sentia encantado com a jovem de beleza delicada e gostos peculiares.

— Como você sabia que nós éramos vampiros? — Edward indagou depois de eles terminarem um trabalho.

— E como não saber? O jeito de vocês... Mas também a forma como vocês ignoravam a comida. Tem tantos detalhes. Parece-me difícil começar a enumerar um por um.

— No almoço você disse que era bom conhecer mais vampiros. Quem você já conhece?

— Meu professor Joseph era vampiro. Ele ensinava defesa contra artes das trevas. — Bella riu consigo mesma lembrando-se do quanto ela aprontava nessas aulas e o professor ficava a ponto de quase sugar o sangue dela de tanta raiva. — E tem também o meu tio. Ele é casado com a irmã da minha mãe, a tia Beth, mas todo mundo a chama de Buffy. Depois que o meu tio Angel conheceu ela, há dois anos eles se casaram. Claro que depois da minha prima Ann nascer, não teve outro jeito. Ele transformou a minha tia. Hoje eles moram numa cidadezinha parecida com essa, bom, em termo. Vancouver. Conhece? Mas não nos falamos muito.

Edward quase se engasgou com seu próprio veneno diante da fala despreocupada de Bella. Como assim um vampiro casava com uma humana? Ou bruxa? E depois ainda tinha uma filha? Como isso era possível?

— Sua tia, a Buffy, ele é o que? Humana? Bruxa?

— Bruxa. Por quê?

— Por nada. — Edward respondeu automaticamente. Sua mente tinha simplesmente pifado.

Bella até tentou puxar mais assunto com ele, mas ele estava em estado de choque para interagir com ela. Quando a aula acabou, Edward saiu da sala mecanicamente, a passos humanos, e seguiu para sua ultima aula.

Foi só quando a aula acabou que ele se lembrou de que deixou Bella no vácuo. Ele quis se chutar mentalmente pela falta de educação. Mas viu uma grande oportunidade, quando viu na mente dos machos da escola, a urgência de chegar a Bella e lhe oferecer carona, tendo em vista que todos tinham notado que ela chegara a pé.

Edward já sabia desde a hora do almoço que bruxas realmente usavam vassouras como método de transporte. Agora ele se perguntava onde ela tinha deixado seu, digamos, carro.

Edward sorriu para si mesmo. Ele iria persuadir ela que voar por aí não era lá muito legal para os olhos humanos e que seria melhor que ela aceitasse a carona _dele_, _apenas dele_ e de mais ninguém pelo resto da vida, para voltar a sua casa. Com esse pensamento, Edward se pôs a correr em busca de Bella.

Bella saía da sala bufando consigo mesma. Hoje parecia não ser seu dia de sorte, ela constatou. Primeiro um monte de livro que ela nunca tinha lido na santa vidinha dela. Depois, a bola fora na hora do almoço.

Ela simplesmente não queria se sentar com trouxa. Ela queria se sentir confortável, em casa. E nada melhor que gente tão estranha quanto ela. E quando ela viu no refeitório cinco vampiros, ela nem pensou duas vezes.

E por fim, ela ainda tinha sido deixada falando com as paredes pelo vampiro mais gato que ela tinha visto na vida. Ela estava se sentindo envergonhada e com vontade de virar um avestruz e enfiar a cabeça num buraco. Mas ela teria que se contentar em virar um canarinho.

Assim, ela saiu da escola, disfarçadamente e contornou a escola. Olhou bem e viu que ninguém a tinha seguido ou a visto. Respirou com alivio e caminhou rumo a floresta.

— Bella. — Ela escutou Edward a chamando, mas ela não queria papo. Queria ir para casa, a sua vidinha normal e fingir que os micos hipoglifos que ela pagou hoje nunca existiram. — Bella. — Edward insistiu. E sem dar chance a ele, ela se transformou num canário, na frente dele mesmo. Ele já sabia quem ela era, pouco importava na altura do campeonato vê-la adquirir outra forma. — Bella? — Edward falou com espanto, quase uma pergunta.

Bella olhou para ele, piou um adeus que obviamente não foi entendido por ele e se pôs a voar rumo a sua casa.

Edward seu viu correndo atrás do canário amarelo que não era nem um pouco discreto. De certa forma, estava sendo divertida essa perseguição.

Alice que já tinha visto a aventura do irmão, finalmente entendeu porque a caça de hoje a tarde não daria certo. E avisando aos irmãos, eles entraram no carro de Edward e foram para suas casas.

Bella parou a margem da floresta que circundava sua casa. Piou na direção do vampiro risonho:

— Porque você me seguiu? Pensei que você não queria mais falar comigo.

— Desculpa. O que você está dizendo? — Edward indagou ao passarinho que piou meia dúzia de cantaroladas. — Eu não entendo a língua dos pássaros. — Edward esclareceu rindo da circunstancia em que se encontrava.

Bella bufou consigo mesma, virou as costa e voou rumo à janela do seu quarto que estava entreaberta e entrou. Lá dentro ela se transformou, deixou seus materiais em cima da escrivaninha e desceu as escadas, encontrando sua mãe que estava fazendo uma engenhosa torta.

Bella saiu sem nem ser notada pela mãe, abriu a porta do fundo e viu o vampiro parado com cara triste.

— Que foi? — Bella indagou a ele timidamente.

Ela já tinha pagados muitos micos hipoglifos hoje. Só queria pensar um pouco. Não tinha nada haver com o vampiro. Ela só queria pensar e ver se compensava continuar interagindo com trouxas. Embora ela estive previamente chegando à conclusão que fora um péssimo negócio estudar com trouxas.


	7. um Dia Feliz

Capítulo 7 – Um dia Feliz

— Você... Como fez aquilo? — Edward perguntou, ainda perplexo por ter visto um canário que era uma bruxa. _Um canário_. Deus! A mente dele estava pifando de vez hoje.

— Aquilo o que? — Bella questionou sem entender do que ele estava falando. — Vem, entra. — Convidou por fim, rindo da cara que ele fazia. Os olhos verdes estavam arregalados em espanto.

Edward tinha que confessar a si mesmo. Ele nunca tinha se divertido tanto. Correr atrás de um pássaro que por sinal era uma bruxa não era lá algo convencional.

— E seus pais? — Edward questionou, perto da porta dos fundos.

— Meu pai está na delegacia e minha mãe está fazendo uma torta. Vem. Entra. — Bella enfatizou o pedido.

Edward ficou hesitante. Que pais iriam querer que a filha, mesmo uma bruxa, fosse amiga de um vampiro? Bem... A palavra amiga parecia meio deslocada. Mas por enquanto, essa palavra servia. Não servia?

— Sua mãe não verá problema?

Bella revirou os olhos e pegou a mão de Edward o puxando em seguida para dentro da casa dela. Edward engoliu em seco com o toque despreocupado da mão de Bella na sua. Ela por si só não conseguiria puxá-lo, mas ele permitiu que fosse guiado para dentro. No interior do vampiro, parecia que ele tinha engolido fogos de artifícios que de algum modo conseguiam fazer seu coração bater ainda mais forte do que já batia devido a sua natureza.

— Mãe. — Bella chamou a mulher loira de cabelos compridos e levemente encaracolados. — Esse é meu amigo. Edward.

Edward fez uma careta. Novamente a palavra amigo parecia deslocada. Os fogos de artificio dentro dele até murcharam um pouco. Mas um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Bella era tão diferente quanto ele. Talvez pudesse dar certo. Além domais, ela era tão tranquila em sua presença que talvez não custasse nada ele tentar.

Renée desviou sua atenção para o jovem que sua filha segurava a mão com um sorriso. É! Estava sendo mais rápido do que ela pensava. Constatou. Edward franziu a testa diante do pensamento da mulher, sem entender do que ela estava se referindo.

— Nossa. — Renée exclamou em felicidade, estendendo a mão em direção ao vampiro. — Quem diria. Encontrou um vampirinho, heim?! — Renée falou dando uma piscadela para a filha.

— Claro! Eu sou o máximo. — Bella falou fingindo estar cheia de si, mas rindo do jeito da mãe.

Edward ficou ainda mais confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo, ainda mais a vontade, se possível.

— Prazer, dona...

— Renée, querido.

— É um prazer, dona Renée. — Edward falou pegando a mão da senhora a sua frente e plantando um beijo nas costas da mão dela. Habito que era comum no ano em que ele ainda era humano.

— Ah, que fofo. Ele beijou a minha mão. — Renée cantarolou. — Mas sem dona. Não sou velha para ter esse adjetivo, heim, menino. — Edward se sentiu corar. A primeira vez em um século. — Quantos anos você tem meu jovem? Digo, de existência.

— Cento de vinte e cinco. — Edward respondeu prontamente. — Eu tinha dezesset... — Edward estava explicando por cima sua história, quando uma coruja entrou dentro da casa, grasnando em direção a Bella. Ele deu um grito abafado de susto. Não era lá muito normal animais se aproximarem por livre e espontânea vontade quando tinha um vampiro na área. — Cuidado. Um pássaro vai te...

— Calma, Edward. Essa é Maria. Minha coruja. — Bella respondeu rindo do jeito apavorado de Edward. — O que você tem para mim, Maria? — Bella perguntou tirando do bico da ave um envelope pequenino. Abriu e viu que era um carta de sua tia Buffy. E sorrindo ela leu em voz alta.

Sua tia enfim tinha se adaptado a vida de vampira e queria saber se podia fazer uma visita no mês que vem. Rapidamente, Bella e Renée escreveram suas cartas, e colocaram dentro do mesmo envelope entregando a coruja em seguida que com o piado que demonstrava todo seu orgulho, saiu voando pela porta ainda aberta.

— Ela trouxe uma carta? E vocês deram outra carta a ela? — Edward perguntou em estado de choque. Quanto mais faltava para ele descobrir desse mundo?

— Sim, querido. Isso se chama correio-coruja. — Renée explicou. — Não usamos cartas ao seu modo ou o tal do e-mail. Na verdade, nem entendemos direito como funciona esse treco.

Depois disso, Bella puxou Edward para cima, levando-o ao seu quarto. Lá eles passaram a tarde conversando e brincando. Sim, brincando. Porque do jeito que eles estavam estudando, nem um pouco chegava a ser estudo. Era a mais pura brincadeira.

Renée do andar de baixo sorria a cada riso ou gargalhada que ela escutava do andar de cima. Sua filha estava encaminhada. No bom sentido. Renée pensou feliz consigo mesma.

Quando Charlie chegou a casa, perto da hora do jantar, a primeira coisa que ele estranhou foram os risos que viam do andar de cima.

— O que está acontecendo? — Charlie indagou confuso, aceitando o suco de uva que Renée deu a ele.

Ela já estava arrumando a mesa de jantar. E hoje eles teriam um convidado de quem ela não aceitaria um não como resposta. Principalmente depois da trabalheira que ela teve para fazer o prato vampírico que ela tinha feito.

— Nossa filha encontrou a alma gêmea dela. Mas acho que ela ainda não sabe. — Renée cochichou em tom de cumplicidade.

Charlie arregalou os olhos diante da novidade.

— Sério? E quem é?

— Um vampiro, Charlie. Um vampiro. E ele é uma gracinha. Tão gentil. Ele é do século passado. Até beija as costas da mão. — Renée respondeu ainda cochichando.

Charlie se viu cochichando também, sem nem ao menos perceber.

— Porque você está falando assim?

— Eles tem super audição. — Renée explicou aos sussurros, dando uma piscadela.

Charlie não estava tão confortável com a ideia de ver sua garotinha se envolvendo em um relacionamento. Mas ele tentou levar numa boa. Sentou-se no sofá, depois de se livrar e descarregar a arma, enquanto esperava Renée ir avisar os pombinhos que o jantar estava pronto.

E falando consigo mesmo, ele constatou:

— Pelo visto é sina das mulheres dessa família é se envolverem com vampiros. Exceto, Renée. Graças a Deus. — Dito isso, ele tomou o ultimo gole do suco.


	8. Jantando com A Família Swan

Capítulo 8 – Jantando com a Família Swan

Renée abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado. A cena que viu lhe encheu o coração de alegria. Edward estava debruçado sobre Bella, a enchendo de cócegas enquanto a mesma chorava de tanto rir. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão vivo quanto hoje. E em seu interior, ele suplicava que isso fosse apenas o começo.

— Desculpe... — Renée murmurou, fazendo Edward se levantar numa velocidade inumana, deixando Bella a ver navios. Novamente. — O jantar está pronto. — Renée anunciou.

Edward arregalou os olhos em espanto. Olhou para a janela do quarto e constatou que já era noite. Como as horas passaram tão depressa?

— Então eu já vou indo. — Edward falou com uma pontada de tristeza. Ele não queria deixar Bella. Mas pelo visto, o relógio estava contra ele. Deu uma longa olhada para Bella e suspirou pesadamente. Renée riu com aquilo. Aquele já tinha sido fisgado. Fato.

— Na-na-ni-na-não. — Renée riu ao falar isso. — Eu fiz o jantar e não aceito um não como resposta. Você janta conosco hoje. Lavem as mãos e desçam. — Renée falou já se virando para deixá-los mais alguns minutos as sós. Edward coçou a cabeça, enquanto Bella se levantava da cama, ajeitando o vestido verde que tinha subido um pouco revelando sua calcinha vermelha. Edward acompanhou os gestos e a pele exposta engolindo em seco e fazendo força para desviar o olhar, chamou Renée.

— Dona... Digo... Renée... Bem, não sei se a senhora sabe. Mas não como comida...

— Eu sei querido. Mas tem uma comida que você vai comer. Tenho certeza. É especifico para sua espécie. Embora quem quiser pode comer também. É bem saboroso. — Renée falou em suspense, piscando o olho em seguida e correndo escada a baixo.

Edward duvidava que pudesse haver alguma comida que ele pudesse comer. Mas ele faria um esforço. Ela estava sendo gentil com ele e ele não queria ofender. Até porque, ele tinha planos que ficar bem intimo daquela família. Ah, isso ele tinha.

Edward desceu as escadas segurando a cintura de Bella. Ela não fugiu do toque e novamente ele se sentiu incentivado. Ela por vezes, olhava-o demoradamente com um sorriso ternos nos lábios o deixando louco de vontade para saber o gosto tinham.

Bella em si, estava tão caída de amores quanto ele. Mas ainda não tinha se permitido sonhar mais alto. Ele era uma muita areia para o caminhãozinho dela cerveja-amanteigada boa demais para o chope dela.

Os dois se sentaram lado-a-lado na mesa. Charlie se sentou em seguida, branco feito um papel. Edward estava apreensivo. Uma coisa era a mãe bruxa — de certa forma tão peculiar quanto um vampiro — aceitar ele numa boa. Outra coisa era o chefe de policia — um humano normal, embora casado e pai de seres peculiares — aceita-lo em sua mesa de jantar.

Charlie olhou longamente para Edward. Sua mente tinha entrado em parafusos. Ele que tinha interagido com a família Cullen durante dois anos achando que eles eram humanos, agora se via diante da novidade de Edward ser o vampiro que estava a caminho de bolinar a sua filha. E quem sabe, casar. E pior, ele teria que aceita. Deus o livrasse de dar um pio contra o relacionamento dos dois. Ele sabia que se fizesse isso, Renée iria o transformar numa xícara de café pelo próximo mês. Ele ainda se lembrava da vez que foi contra algo que Renée tinha gostado muito. E se lembrava, ainda mais, da experiência de ser um guarda-roupa por duas semanas. Realmente, as mulheres daquela família pareciam ter chamariz para vampiro. Só pode.

— Quem diria, heim? Eu nunca sonharia que vocês eram vampiros. — Charlie falou por fim, quando Renée chutou a canela dele. Edward sorriu nervoso para ele. Charlie tentou agir normalmente. Deus o livrasse de ir contra algo que visivelmente Renée era a favor. — Todos vocês são?

— Sim. — Edward falou simplesmente.

Bella, alheia ao clima tenso, começou a servi o prato de Edward. Renée seguiu o exemplo e serviu o prato de Charlie.

— Poe só um pouco. — Edward implorou quando viu Bella encher o prato dele com uma coisa que lembrava uma lasanha.

Bella sorriu para ele.

— Você vai gostar e ainda vai querer repetir. — Bella afirmou convencida.

Edward duvidou. E fazendo extrema força para congelar o rosto e engolir obedientemente a refeição, ele pegou uma garfada do troço a sua frente e levou a boca.

Quando a comida estranha tocou sua língua, Edward gemeu em aprovação. Seja que treco fosse aquele, ele nunca tinha comido algo tão bom.

— Que comida é essa? — Edward falou de boca cheia, esquecendo-se momentaneamente dos bons modos.

— Chorrisco. — Bella respondeu. — É uma comida que faziam bastante na escola de bruxaria por causa do nosso professor, sabe. Mas todo mundo adorava comer. — Edward podia imaginar bem o por que. E Charlie não era indiferente ao prato. Ele também parecia comer com gosto. — É feita com sague de vaca, de porco, de ovelha e de alce.

— E como faz isso? Digo...

— É tudo cozido, querido. E temperado, claro. — Renée explicou a ele sorrindo.

Eles jantaram tranquilos. Edward repetiu o prato por quatro vezes. Sorte de Renée, que ela ainda se lembrava do apetite do senhor Joseph ao prato e por isso fizera bastante.

Quando já era nove da noite, Bella já estava praticamente dormindo no sofá, para onde foram depois do jantar para conversarem mais. Edward havia explicado mais sobre sua família ao Charlie e este ficara levemente, mais muito levemente mesmo, mais tranquilo.

— Pode levá-la para cama? — Renée pediu ao ver sua filha ressonando encostada no peito de Edward que sem perceber, a tinha abraçado e fazia um cafune em seus cabelos.

Edward acenou com a cabeça e a pegou no colo. Levou-a na cama e depositou-a, tirando seus sapatos e a cobrindo. Novamente a tristeza o abateu. Ele não queria ir embora. Mas pelo visto, ele já tinha tido mais de uma concessão por hoje. Desceu as escadas e já ia se despedindo de Renée e Charlie, quando Renée veio com mais uma.

— Você é um vampiro, Edward. — Renée falou revirando os olhos como se isso explicasse tudo. Edward ficou sem entender a principio e Renée terminou de explicar. — Ainda me lembro de como Angel fazia com Buffy quando ela era humana. Vai, pode ir. Pode ficar velando o sono da minha filha. Vai.

Edward arregalou os olhos e Charlie se engasgou. O delegado já estava dando graça a Deus por que ia ter uma folga do "molestador" da sua filha e agora Renée estava dando passe livre para ele ficar? Santo Deus. Ele estava fudido.

— Como? — Edward perguntou em duvida.

Renée não respondeu nada, apenas o empurrou rumo ao quarto de sua filha. Edward seguiu escada acima ainda confuso, mas obviamente feliz. Ele só esperava que Alice vice tudo e explicasse aos seus pais. Bem, de qualquer forma, ele iria para casa para poder se trocar e então ele explicaria. Se fosse necessário, claro.

Charlie se deixou desabar no sofá, passou a mão do rosto e depois coçou a nuca. Ele não estava preparado para ver sua filha namorando. E agora ia ter que do nada, e na questão de apenas um dia, conviver com um genro?

Renée olhou para ele. Colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater a ponta do pé no chão. A ponta do pé levantava e voltava ao chão. Repetidas vezes. Ela parecia um açucareiro com as mãos na cintura e o pezinho batendo.

— Nem vem, Charlie. Ou eu te deixo por uma semana como panela. Ou como vassoura. Não sei ainda. Mas te deixo. — Renée ameaçou e Charlie empalideceu.

— Como quiser, minha querida. Como quiser. — Charlie respondera automaticamente, nem ousando discutir com sua esposa.

É! Ele estava frito. Fato.


	9. Bela noite, Bella

Capítulo 9 – Bela noite, Bella.

Edward ficou parado ao lado da cama de Bella. Ele se sentia deslocado. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquele local era o único que ele queria estar, também era o local que ele não tinha a menor noção do que fazer. Então, hora ele ficava de pé ao lado da cama de Bella e hora ele se sentava aos pés da cama dela. E mesmo quando o sono se fez presente, Edward não ousou nem pensar em puxar um cochilo.

Por vezes ele acariciava o rosto dela de forma tão singela que mal tocava sua pele. Bella vezes ou outra resmungava algo incoerente. E algumas vezes, Edward podia jurar que escutara o nome dele saindo dos lábios dela.

No quarto ao lado Charlie estava olhando para o teto, enquanto Renée dormia agarrada a ele. Dois dias desde que elas chegaram e ele não estava podendo curtir sua esposa porque ao lado do seu quarto tinha um aproveitar de filhas que por sinal tinha uma super audição.

Oh, céus. Oh, vida. Oh, azar. Charlie pensava consigo mesmo sem parar.

Na casa dos Cullens, o assunto que não parava de ser comentado era como de um dia para outro as coisas podiam mudar tanto. Tudo bem que Edward não era nenhum chato de galocha, mas muito menos era alguém que algum dia eles chegaram a cogitar que se apaixonaria. Ainda mais por uma bruxa. Bem... Quem diria que bruxas existiam, afinal.

Quando enfim o dia raiou, Edward deu um grande suspiro. Qual seria a melhor forma de Bella acordar? Vendo ele ali no seu quarto? Ou vendo ele a esperando para ir a escola? Antes que ele pudesse se decidir, um vulto se jogou contra ele enchendo seu rosto de beijos singelos.

— Você dormiu aqui?

— Bem, não exatamente. Mas sim. Desculpe, foi sua mãe...

— Ainda bem que você escutou minha mãe. — Bella falou com ar de mistério e um misto de terror e admiração em sua face. — Adorei a surpresa. Não tinha melhor jeito de acordar. Mas você deve estar um caco de cansaço.

Edward sorriu timidamente. Agora, com ela falando, sim, ele se sentia um caco. Afinal de contas, vampiros dormiam, sim. Mas valera a pena ele passar a noite em claro.

— Eu preciso ir agora. Trocar de roupa, tomar um banho... Você sabe...

— Não queria que você fosse... — Bella resmungou, enfim se soltando dele que sem se dar conta, a tinha enlaçado na cintura.

— Posso voltar? Digo... Para irmos à escola juntos? — Edward perguntou e Bella fez uma careta engraçada. — Que foi?

— Não gosto de carros. Me dão enjoo. Prefiro ir voando...

— Você pode ir voando e eu vou te seguindo. O que acha? — Edward propôs a ela que o respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. — Combinado, então. Agora tenho que ir.

Edward falou já saindo pela porta, mas Bella o puxou pela mão. Ele parou e olhou ela. Ela sorriu timidamente, sem jeito. Aproximou-se dele, ficou nas pontas dos pés e plantou um pequeno e rápido beijo em seus lábios.

Edward tinha certeza absoluta que deveria ter fogos de artifícios dentro dele. Só podia ser. Bella se afastou dele e abaixou a cabeça. A face mais vermelha que nariz de palhaço. Edward então a puxou pela cintura e devolveu o singelo beijo. E depois saiu a deixando feliz da vida.

Não demorou nem dois segundos para que Edward saísse pela porta da frente de casa, para que então Renée fosse ao quanto da filha. Bella estava em cima da cama, pulando em direção ao teto, abraçada a um travesseiro. Sua felicidade era tanta que ela parecia estar sobre algum encanto.

— E então... Como foi? — Renée questionou.

E assim, nos próximos minutos, Bella e Renée confabularam qual o melhor modo dela agir. A mãe era tão atirada que deu conselhos a filha de como seduzir o vampiro. E ainda por cima, combinaram de entrar em contato com Buffy para a mesma complementar as dicas à sobrinha.

Bella não sabia se ficava envergonhada diante dos conselhos picantes da mãe ou se ficava feliz por ter tido umas dicas de paquera. A única coisa que Bella não sabia era se ela teria coragem de por em pratica tudo que sua mãe tinha ensinado.


	10. Seduzindo

Capítulo 10 – Seduzindo.

As semanas se passaram rapidamente. A cada dia Bella punha em pratica um dos conselhos da sua mãe. Ela já tinha recebido os conselhos de sua tia que numa carta muito, mas muito detalhada mesmo, tinha descrito como torturar sensualmente um vampiro. Mas Bella, sinceramente, não tinha nem cara e nem despudor suficiente para por em pratica as dicas da tia.

No primeiro dia, Bella começou com o que ela achava mais leve: passar a mão pelo corpo de Edward como quem não queria nada. O primeiro toque fora quase um parto, mas ela tinha tomado coragem e seguiu em frente.

E fingindo ser sem querer, ela resvalou a mão na perna de Edward, na altura da coxa, perto demais da virilha. E com uma face de quem tinha cometido um deslize, ela se desculpara na cara dura.

Edward tinha passado o restante do dia respirando fundo para manter certa parte do seu corpo bem sonolenta. Mas ele quase não tinha êxito. Assim, naquela noite, depois do jantar, Edward por puro pudor se recusou a dormir na casa dos Swan.

Bella até pensara que devia ter feito algo errado, mas segundo a sua mãe, isso era sinal de que ela tinha feito bem até demais.

Para desespero do Edward, quando ele foi passar a noite em sua casa e aproveitar para dormir, ele teve que ter uma conversinha de homem para homens. Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle tinham o chamado para "caçar" e ao invés de procurarem saciar a sede, resolveram também dar conselhos de como Edward devia agir para conquistar a pequena bruxinha.

Edward discordou, negou a si mesmo que estava louco de vontade para seguir os conselhos. Mas a verdade é que ele seguiu um a um os conselhos que tinha recebido dos rapazes.

Assim, no segundo dia, quando Bella fora colocar em pratica mais uma dica da sua mãe, Edward também fez uso dos conselhos. O primeiro passo fora mudar as aulas dele para a mesma aula da bruxinha. O segundo passo fora como quem não quer nada e apenas para dar um oi, ao invés de beijar a bochecha, ele desceu os lábios e beijara a jugular de garota, bem próximo a sua orelha.

Bella se arrepiara na mesma hora. Durante a aula, Bella, como quem não queria nada, ficou acariciando a nuca de Edward, apenas com as pontas das unhas. O rapaz fechava os olhos fortemente, respirava fundo e rezava para aguentar até o fim do dia. Por que sinceramente, aquela era a zona erógena dele mais sensível.

Quando as aulas acabaram, o ritual se seguiu. Eles seguiram para casa de Bella e estudaram a base de brincadeiras. Quando a noite chegou, Edward tomara a coragem de pedir para dormir com Bella na mesma cama. Ela viu nisso a oportunidade de por em pratica mais uma dica da mãe.

E quando os dois se deitaram, Bella se aconchegou no peito dele, passou a perna direita por cima da pélvis masculina e como se não tivesse fazendo nada demais, ela movia a perna para cima e para baixo. Ela não parou nem quando um volume intenso e extremamente quente se formou.

Edward tentou se controlar o quanto pode, mas foi a loucura.

Pegou o queixo de Bella entre os dedos e beijou a boca dela. Assim que os lábios se tocaram, ambos se uniram mais ainda. Cada parte do corpo do rapaz era sentido pelo corpo da jovem. As línguas se acariciavam num fogo selvagem de desejo.

Edward sem nem se dar conta, já infiltrava a sua mão pela camisola de Bella, acariciando seu flanco, para logo depois acariciar seus seios. A medida que o beijo fora se tornando urgente, a blusa de Edward havia desaparecido do mesmo modo que a camisola de Bella.

Edward forçou o corpo de Bella até que ela ficasse de costas, e se encaixou nas formas femininas. O beijo era cheio de desejo e parecia fazer os dois queimarem sobre o toque do outro. Bella deslizava sua mão por toda a extensão do vampiro, se deliciando com os músculos que se contraiam ao toque dela.

Edward só parou quando sentiu o movimento involuntário de Bella que chocava o seu quadril com o dele, fazendo os sexos se tocarem de forma extremamente prazerosa, mesmo com a calcinha dela como barreira e a calça dele.

— Vamos parar. Por favor — Edward implorou.

Não era a intenção dele fazer dela sua mulher carnal assim, com apenas dias de relacionamento.

— Não. Vamos continuar. — Bella murmurou tomando a boca do jovem novamente.

Edward cedeu ao beijo, mas suas mãos foram para o quadril da jovem impedindo os movimentos dela. Era como se ele estivesse se partindo ao meio por não ceder ao desejo do corpo. Mais era a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Bella, você vai me matar se continuar assim. Por favor, vamos com calma. — Edward falou tudo ao contrário do que seu cérebro dizia. Para ele, já era tortura demais sentir os seios da jovem contra o seu peito.

Ele se levantou, e contemplou brevemente os montes suculentos que eram os seios de Bella e com muita força deu a blusa dele para que ela se vestisse. Bella sentia uma dor incomoda em seu centro, como se alguma coisa não tivesse saído como planejado pelo seu corpo. Mal sabia ela que Edward sentia a mesma dor.

Edward a puxou para seu peito, mas sem secundas intenções. Por fim, ambos dormiram.

Nos dias seguintes, eles revezavam. Uma noite eles dormiam na casa Swan e na outro dormiam na casa Cullen, sempre provocando um ao outro. Hora com beijos despudorados, hora com mãos bobas que iam a lugares bem... _íntimos_.

Charlie nem ousava dar um pio. Uma, porque ele via a filha feliz, feito o canarinho que ela era e outra que ele tinha sabido de fonte segura, Alice, para ser mais exata, que nada tinha acontecido. Duas, sua Renée aprovava o relacionamento da filha. E Charlie aceitaria qualquer coisa por sua esposa.

Ainda.

Esme e Carlisle estavam felizes pela realização do filho mais velho. Jasper é quem sofria. Toda a excitação sexual que Edward sentia, ele absorvia para si. E bem, nem sempre dava para ele acalmar seu animo com Alice. Alice por outro lado estava feliz da vida. Jasper nunca tinha dado tanto no coro como nas ultimas semanas.

As famílias Swan e Cullen tinham se tornando grandes amigas devido ao relacionamento dos filhos. E isso estava virando a fofoca do século para a cidade de Forks. Como o esnobes Cullens podiam ser amigos dos simplórios Swans?

A fofoca que corria era que Edward estava assim até comer a boboca da Swan e depois tudo se esfarelaria como um castelo de areia a beira do mar. Mal sabiam eles que isso era apenas o começo e que eles estavam redondamente enganados.


	11. Entrando de Férias

Capítulo 11 – Entrando de Férias

Bella estava na mansão Cullen. O dia tinha raiado há poucos minutos e os dois despertaram ao mesmo tempo. Edward abraçava o corpo de Bella por trás. As pernas deles estavam emaranhadas uma nas outras. Edward vestia apenas uma boxer e Bella estava apenas de calcinha.

Eles ainda não tinha chegado as vias de fato. Mas o namoro estava ficando cada vez mais quente. Na noite anterior, quando eles começaram a se beijar, já deitados na cama e prontos para dormir, o beijo fora extremamente quente. Ambos colocando em pratica os conselhos de sedução.

Edward tinha beijado a boca de Bella com imensa paixão. Suas mãos, com vida própria se encarregaram de percorrer o corpo feminino, apertando levemente a carne macia, recebendo gemidos de aprovação e incentivo. Logo a camisola de Bella tinha sido jogada aos pés da cama. A boca masculina provou a pele do pescoço dela e depois desceu beijos pelos seios dela e abdômen. E com muita força de vontade, Edward não cedeu ao desejo de provar o sabor do mel de Bella, que seu olfato denunciava estar presente.

Ela? Ela gemia em aprovação.

Sorte deles que todos os quartos tinham isolamento sonoro, senão eles seriam piada fácil de Emmett ou até mesmo de Jasper. Se bem que naquela hora, os dois homens estavam bem entretidos com suas amadas.

As mãos de Bella também eram afoitas pelo corpo másculo. Edward tinha se abrigado entre as pernas de Bella e mesmo com o tecido de suas peças intimas o impedindo de um contato maior, os movimentos sexuais foram feitos.

Intimidade contra intimidade. Um se esfregava no outro com afinco. A respiração quase suspensa. O beijo delirante de desejo e paixão. O prazer de ter aquele contato, mesmo não sendo completo, fora tanto, que ambos alcançaram seu prazer.

E depois disso, fora fácil eles caírem no sono, saciados. Relaxados.

Esme esperava todos na cozinha. Ela tinha aprendido com Renée como fazer o tal chorrisco e desde então, aquele prato era feito todo santo dia. Era o café da manhã deles. E desde que eles tinham começado a se alimentar do prato bruxo, eles nunca mais foram torturados pela sede esmagadora.

Outra coisa que ele tinha se habituado era receber a visita frequente de Maria, a coruja de Bella. Que às vezes aparecia só para mostrar a ratazana que tinha caçado. E noutras, era para receber seu regalo diário de nozes que ela tanto gostava.

Bella e Edward desceram as escadas de mãos dadas. Tomaram café da manhã — Bella comendo comida humana, claro — e depois seguiram para fora de casa. Como de costume, os demais Cullens seguiram para garagem e pegaram o carro. Edward aguardou Bella magicamente se transformar em canário e depois disso, Bella se botou a voar enquanto ele se botou a correr atrás do passarinho.

Quando enfim chegaram a escola, eles se camuflaram entre a chegada dos demais alunos. Sempre andavam de mãos dadas mesmo na frente de todos. Edward em nenhum momento se sentia inibido a roubar um ou dois beijos de Bella. E ela tão pouco se inibia em provocar ele, hora levando uma caneta aos lábios e a rodeando na língua, hora — como quem não queria nada — por debaixo da mesa colocando a mão na coxa dele, subindo e descendo pela extensão da perna dele, provocando arrepios prazerosos no rapaz.

Rosalie e Alice, por algum motivo quase despercebido, estavam finalmente se tornando amigas. Não que antes elas não fossem. Mas depois que Bella chegou junto com sua família e se embrenhou na família, era impossível resistir ao clima de leveza e tranquilidade. Bella que nunca poupava uma mágica sequer na frente deles, deixava todos com algum tipo de esperança.

A esperança que de algum modo tudo era possível. Mesmo que fosse impossível deixar de ser vampiro. Mesmo assim, a vivência com a família Swan tinha deixado o mundo, aos olhos deles, mágico. Não mágico no sentido de magia, mas no sentido de poesia, de esperança, de leveza e de fé. E Rosalie tinha deixado nascer dentro de si a fé que cada dia poderia ser melhor que o anterior.

Alice nunca teve problema em ter esperança. Ela era em si, uma pessoa cheia de energia e alegria, uma força da natureza. Porém, nunca tinha conseguido mobilizar esse sentimento em Rosalie. No entanto, Bella e as histórias do mundo bruxo tinham conseguindo essa proeza.

— A que horas nós vamos? — Edward perguntou a Bella quando eles saiam da terceira aula.

— Só depois que meu pai chegar da delegacia. Ele e o Angel são muito amigos. Até porque Angel é investigador. E os dois adoram trocar experiências disso. — Bella respondeu com um sorriso, depois se inclinou rapidamente e beijou os lábios quentes dele.

Edward sorriu entre o beijo rápido.

— Tem certeza que a gente não precisa pegar um avião ou coisa parecida?

Bella negou com a cabeça, mexendo bem rápido sua cabeça de um lado para outro, por três vezes. Depois acrescentou:

— Vamos pelo pó de flu. É mais rápido. A gente poderia também aparatar. Mas é muita gente para mim e minha mãe. Eu até dei a diga para minha mãe da gente usar uma chave do portal, mas ela disse que a gente tem que ir com um pouco de calma nisso. — Bella fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou. — Muitas perguntas do Ministério da Magia.

Edward assentiu para si mesmo.

Todos os Cullens estavam ansiosos. Hoje, quando a aula acabasse, eles iriam, através de magia, para Vancouver, conhecer Angel, Buffy e a pequena Anny. Bella tinha contado para eles que Angel tinha trinta e seis anos e Buffy tinha apenas vinte anos. Ela era a caçula da sua avó, que ainda hoje vivia na Itália. A velha senhora, Olyh Dryer, se recusava a deixar a escola de Magia que tinha estudado. E hoje, ela ainda trabalhava lá como "enfermeira".

A curiosidade dos vampiros para verem por si mesmo a possibilidade de haver uma criança, filha de uma "humana" e um vampiro era palpável. E como hoje era o ultimo dia de aula do semestre, eles tinham combinado fazer uma espécie de incursão.

Para Charlie, eram suas férias, também.

Primeiro ele iriam visitar Buffy e Angel em Vancouver, depois eles iriam conhecer algumas escolas de bruxaria. A primeira escola seria a que Bella estudou e a ultima escola seria a da Itália. Fato esse que trazia um terror secreto aos vampiros, afinal, estariam perto demais dos Volturi. E depois da visita a escolas, Bella os levaria para conhecerem alguns amigos dela, dentre eles um grupo especifico que tinha um nome interessante: alcateia.

O ultimo dia de aula, nunca pareceu ser tão longo para os lindos vampirinhos.

_._

_._

_._

_Notas da ju: Oi, gente, eu estou super feliz. Sabem porque? Depois da surpresa de ver duas recomendações lindas, algumas favoritações mais lindas ainda, o presente da Nanda de uma capa nova para meu grupo do __facebook__ (__ www. facebook groups/__ 396783220394984/) e para minhas fic __Adrenalina a 1000 II__ e essa daqui, Twilight... Agora foi a vez da minha amiga Letícia me fazer sorrir à toa. Ela fez um clipe para essa fic. Então convido vocês a irem no __you tube__ (__ www__. youtube watch?v=zdVa0b6SEfw&feature= ) ou no __blog dela Lê__ (__ meu__ mundo das montagens .blogspot. com. br/ 2013 /01 /autoras – fanfictions –parte - ?zx=2cc684f2a5fc0032) e verem por si mesma a belezura que ficou. Gente, to emo. ps: retirem os espaços dos links que eu disponibilizei. _


	12. Na casa dos Tios de Bella

Capítulo 12 – Na Casa dos Tios de Bella

— Vocês entenderam? — Renée questionou pela quinta vez.

Os vampiros olhavam para o pó contido em suas mãos como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. Como um pó daqueles poderia levar eles para outro estado? Outra cidade?

Charlie já tinha cansado de esperar os vampiros indecisos. Ele, que já tinha um pouco de pó de flu em sua palma da mão, estava agora sentado na poltrona, descansando a cabeça na outra mão, com tédio.

Edward respirou fundo e ainda olhando para o pó que tinha em sua mão, ele expos seus pensamentos.

— É só eu jogar esse pó ali na lareira e falar o nome que então eu vou para lá?

— Exatamente. — Bella confirmou, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo na bochecha dele. — Faça apenas o que eu fizer. Tudo bem?

Edward olhou para ela. A face inexpressiva.

Bella deu um passo a frente, jogou o pó na lareira e falou em alto e bom som:

— Casa da tia Buffy, Vancouver. — E então, Bella deu um passo a frente, ao mesmo tempo em que uma chama verde crepitava dentro da lareira.

Edward acompanhou a chama verde abraçar Bella e então, ela desaparecer.

— Finalmente. — Charlie reclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward indagava:

— Aonde ela foi? O fogo machucou ela?

— Ela está na casa da minha cunhada. — Charlie murmurou com tédio, antes que Renée respondesse.

— Charlie, olhe bem a minha posição de açucareiro. — Renée alertou colocando as mãos na cintura, se apoiando numa perna, enquanto a outra perna tinha a ponta dos pés batendo no chão da sala.

Charlie conteve a vontade de revirar os olhos e apenas respirou profundamente para ter mais paciência.

— Certo. Eu vou tentar. — Carlisle falou, sentindo o peso de ser o pai e de ter que dar o exemplo.

Carlisle fez tudo que Bella fez, na mesma ordem, só fechou os olhos com medo. E no segundo seguinte ele estava numa sala totalmente desconhecida por ele.

Na casa de Charlie, Edward sentiu a necessidade de um esclarecimento:

— Como a gente vai voltar?

— Fique tranquilo, querido. A minha irmã também tem pó de flu.

Edward acenou, mais para si mesmo que para Renée. Tomando coragem, ele foi o segundo. Um por um dos vampiros fizeram o ritual e por ultimo, Renée e Charlie.

Buffy estava perto da lareira com sua filha a sua frente e Angel atrás dela com um sorriso acolhedor. Todos foram recepcionados por eles.

— Venham, venham. — Anne chamou os vampiros.

— Eu pensei que você tinha dois anos? — Rose estava pasma contemplando uma criança que mais parecia ter dez anos que apenas dois.

A menina deu uma grande gargalhada, se deliciando com o espanto dos vampiros que a olhavam com curiosidade.

— Eu tenho dois anos. Mas eu cresço rápido.

Durante aquele dia, Buffy contou para todos como tinha sido a gestação dela. Edward tinha ficado secretamente horrorizado em saber que os ossos de Buffy foram repetidamente quebrados durante a gravidez de apenas um mês. E mesmo quando ela garantiu que ela tinha ficado muito bem porque existia uma poção de calcificação, ele não se sentiu aliviado.

Edward depois disso tinha ficado calado. Em sua mente, planos de se afastar de Bella para o bem dela, começou a se formar. Afinal, ele estava a um fio de ceder o desejo do corpo. E se ele cedesse, Bella engravidaria. Isso era fato.

Bella estava estranhando o jeito silencioso de Edward, enquanto os outros estavam se divertindo imensamente com o jogo xadrez de bruxo, mas preferiu deixar para conversar com ele mais tarde, quando ela fosse dormir com ele.

De longe, podia escutar Emmett e Jasper jogando.

— Bispo, duas casas a frente. — O Bispo caminhou duas casas e num cheque mate destruiu a outra peça.

— Cara, nunca mais eu quero jogar aquele jogo lá de casa. Isso é muito legal. — Jasper admitiu rindo de satisfação.

Rose estava um grude com a pequena Anne. Seu instinto de maternidade estava muito bem acariciado. E Alice estava se divertindo com Esme no pequeno jardim que já precisava ser "degnomizado (inseticida de gnomos)".

Angel que trabalhava com investigação, já tinha farejado no ar o que se passava com o namorado de sua sobrinha. Assim, ele pediu licença para Charlie e o bom papo que estava tendo com seu concunhado e foi ter um papo com Edward.

— Posso bater um papo com você? — Angel perguntou se aproximando de Edward que estava sentado sozinho, olhando as estrelas.

— Claro. — Edward deu de ombros.

— Eu te aconselho a não tentar se afastar de Bella. Não vai dar certo. — Angel aconselhou.

Edward trocou um longo olhar e não disse nada.

(...)

Todos já estavam dormindo quando foram acordados com um barraco. Os gritos vinham da sala e todos correram para lá.

— Como é que é? — Bella gritava com as mãos na cintura, imitando a tão famosa pose de açucareiro.

— É o melhor para nós, Bella. — Edward tentou apaziguar.

— Você vai ver o que é melhor para nós, Edward. — Bella ameaçou e apontou sua varinha na direção de Edward.

Bella murmurou uma palavra e no segundo que o feixe de luz amarela tocou Edward, ele tinha virado um pato.

— Ainda quer me largar? — Bella questionou com os olhos injetados. O pato Edward emitiu um som que Bella entendeu como um sim. — Então veja o quanto isso é bom. — Bella ofereceu, apontando sua varinha novamente. Edward depois tinha se transformado em um cavalo. — Ainda quer me largar? Para o meu bem, seu safado? — O cavalo Edward relinchou e Bella interpretou outro sim. Novamente outro feixe de luz e Edward era um galo.

— Nossa filha puxou você, meu amor. — Charlie murmurou para Renée, tentando conter o sorriso que se abria em seus lábios.

— Vai lá, Belinha. Manda ver. — Emmett incentivou como se ele estivesse torcendo por um time de beisebol.

— Credo, morzão. — Rose recriminou, depois abriu um sorriso perverso nos lábios e caiu na torcida, dando ideias a Bella. — Transforma ele num porco, Bella.

— Por favor, Bella. — Edward rogou, mas a única coisa que saiu foi o som de um porco. — Eu entendi, Bella. Já entendi, meu amor. Desculpa. Nunca mais eu falo ou penso em nada do tipo.

Bella ofegava de raiva, olhando para o porco no meio da sala. Angel se aproximou do porco e acariciou a cabeça dele.

— Eu te avisei. Deixa eu te contar uma coisa das mulheres dessa família. Elas não admitem ser contrariadas. — Falou rindo. — Espere que aprecie os próximos dias serão difíceis. — Angel falava por experiência própria. Como Charlie, ele também sabia que não dava para bater de frente com a bruxinha de sua vida.

— Valeu por me contar isso só agora. — O porco Edward grunhiu na direção de Angel, mesmo sem ser entendido.

— O que você pretende fazer agora, prima? — Anne perguntou coçando os olhos sonolentos com uma mão e uma varinha na outra, para caso precisasse ajudar.

— Eu vou deixar ele assim por tempo indeterminado. Até ele aprender. Se ele quer me deixar que tenha a vergonha na cara de dizer que é porque não me ama ou porque cansou de brincar comigo. Mas não me venha com essa história de que quer me deixar pelo meu próprio bem. — Bella declarou bufando.

— Acho melhor, então, deixar ele no tamanho de bolso. — Anne declarou, apontando para o porco e o transformando ele num gatinho. — Assim é bem melhor. — Anne foi em direção ao vampiro e o pegou no colo, acariciando a cabeça do gatinho e depois o entregando a sua prima.

Bella pegou o gato Edward e o deixou a sua frente, ao rumo dos seus olhos. Edward a olhava com desespero, miando por ajuda e por desculpas.

— Menino mau, muito mau. Espero que aprenda daqui para frente, rum. — Bella falou chateada, mas depois pegou a gato no colo e foi em direção ao quarto para finalmente dormir, deixando para trás, seis vampiros que não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam com medo.


	13. Vampiro-Gato

Capítulo 13 – Vampiro-Gato

— Bella, meu amor, acorda, por favor. — Edward pedia aos miados, passando sua pata sobre o rosto de sua bruxinha. Bella se mexeu na cama incomodada e virou-se de costas para ele. — Bella, eu vou ser bonzinho daqui para frente. Nunca mais eu falo nada que te aborreça. — Edward soltou mais meia dúzia de miados em direção a Bella.

Ela virou-se para ele sonolenta, mas com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

— Oh, meu gatinho mais fofo do universo. Você deve estar com sede, né, Edward? — Bella ronronou na direção dele, imitando a voz de uma criança, o pegando no colo e o aninhando como se fosse um bebê. — Namorado mais lindo da mamãe... — Edward não teve como controlar o ronronado que se formou em seu peito diante da caricia em sua orelha. Mesmo ele querendo continuar seus miados para ser transformado novamente.

Bella deixou Edward no chão que se entrelaçou em suas pernas, enquanto soltava um miado ou outro. Sem dar importância para ele, ela ficou totalmente nua. Isso fez Edward paralisar diante da visão. Tudo bem que ele estava na forma de um felino, mas ele ainda era homem, oras. Bella tomou seu banho demoradamente, permitindo que Edward-gato a contemplasse de todos os ângulos.

— Está gostando do que vê, meu gatinho. Isso tudo você vai perder se continuar com essas ideias insanas. Já era, meu bem. Agora se você se comportar...

— Isso é sacanagem. Só pode ser sacanagem, Bella. Você não tem dó de mim, não? — Edward miou quando viu Bella se secando sensualmente e se arrumando para ir tomar café da manhã.

Charlie estava no andar de baixo. Ele tinha planos para o insuspeito gato, ou melhor, seu genro. Enquanto Edward estivesse naquela forma, ele poderia ter uma conversinha com o aproveitador de filhas sem que sua Renée percebesse e o condenasse a algum castigo como transforma-lo em vassoura ou panela. Ele realmente não queria ser usado para fazer comida nem muito menos para limpar a casa.

Assim que Bella chegou à cozinha onde todos já tomavam café da manhã, Charlie rapidamente deu um jeito de pegar o gato-genro no colo. Era hora de uma conversinha.

— Vamos combinar um seguinte, bichano. — Charlie falou com o gato que estava à altura de seus olhos. — Para cada sim você mia uma vez e para cada não você mia duas vezes. Entendeu? — Edward rapidamente miou uma vez, confirmando que tinha entendido. — Bella é minha única filha. Eu não quero nenhum safado usando ela para depois jogar no lixo. Compreende? — Edward miou com veemência. — Você é um safado? — Edward-gato miou duas vezes. — Está querendo só comer a minha filha e dar o fora? — Novamente Edward miou duas vezes. — Eu sou um excelente policial. Só para você saber. E sei usar uma arma. E vou usar em você se abandonar a minha filha.

— Garanto que o senhor não deve ser pior que Bella. — Edward miou, tremendo por dentro. Sua amada bruxinha estava se mostrando um canarinho perigoso demais.

— Entendeu? — Charlie enfatizou a pergunta e Edward miou uma vez e então Charlie o soltou no chão.

Edward mais que depressa correu na direção de Bella, se enroscando em sua perna e depois pulando em seu colo.

— Então existe um jogo com taco nesse mundo bruxo? — Emmett perguntava vividamente interessado.

— Sim, e o nome é quadribol. — Angel respondeu calmamente. — E não só taco, tem um pomo de ouro que, cara, é de deixar qualquer um louquinho.

— A gente gostaria de ver esse jogo. — Jasper comentou enquanto observava sua bela Alice perdendo o foco e recuperando em seguida.

— Nossa, vai ser a coisa mais legal que eu vou ver na minha vida. — Alice cantarolou.

— Ver? — Buffy perguntou, enquanto servia um pires com chorrisco para o gato-Edward, que rapidamente pulou em cima da mesa e começou a comer.

— Nossa, irmão, você está incorporando demais os hábitos felinos. Será que já começou a lamber as próprias partes? — Rose provocou com diversão, Edward apenas chiou na direção dela e depois voltou a comer.

Alice então começou a explicar.

— Eu posso ver o futuro, mas só quando alguém decide o que quer fazer. Edward lê mentes e meu amoreco, aqui, pode sentir os sentimentos de todos.

Buffy, Charlie, Renée, Angel, Anne e Bella olharam para os vampiros na mesa. Carlisle que estava quieto com Esme, apenas observado tudo, se sentiram constrangidos com a reação de espanto deles, mas só despertaram quando Bella deu um leve tapa na cabeça do gato-Edward.

— Menino mau, muito mau. Você sabendo de tudo que eu pensava esse tempo todo e nunca se dignou a me contar? — Edward miou duas vezes, ainda usando o código de Charlie, para negar a acusação. — Que coisa fei...

— Ele disse não. — Charlie intercedeu.

— Como você sabe? — Esme indagou.

— Combinamos que sim era um miado e não eram dois miados. — Explicou-se, dando de ombros.

— Quando vocês combinaram isso? — Renée indagou com desconfiança.

Charlie empalideceu e não respondeu nada. Apenas voltou a tomar a sua xícara de café.

— Edward. — Bella chamou e ele a olhou com atenção. — Você leu todos meus pensamentos? — Edward miou duas vezes. — Você não lê meus pensamentos? — Edward miou uma vez. Bella ficou em duvida. Se ele não leu todos os pensamentos dela, mas lia os pensamentos dela, como uma coisa poderia ser sim quando era não? Carlisle que explicou.

— Ele lê seus pensamentos, mas só escuta um cantarolar de pássaro.

— Faz sentido. — Anne murmurou se lembrando que a prima era um lindo ser amarelinho quando queria.

Depois disso o café da manhã transcorreu normalmente. Na tarde, Buffy os levou para a escola de bruxaria de Montreal, através de uma chave de portal no formato de uma lata de refrigerante usado, onde tinha um time jogando quadribol. Emmett delirou vendo o jogo. Era mais que divertido. Jasper estava quase pulando do banco com as emoções de empolgação que ele captava. Tanto que numa vez ele até conseguiu pegar o pomo de ouro.

Por fim, não resistiram e fizeram o pedido que todos estavam morrendo de vontade para fazer.

— Podemos jogar também? — Jasper pediu, perdendo um pouco de sua timidez natural.

As regras foram explicadas e então os Cullens pegaram as vassouras e junto com Angel, Anne e Buffy, foram se divertir. Tudo bem que eles sofreram um pouco até aprenderem a voar nas vassouras... Renée ficou apenas abraçada a Charlie, finalmente namorando um pouco, enquanto Bella ficou admirando Edward esquecer-se que era um vampiro-gato, e começar a perseguir uma borboleta azul.

— Esse é o vampiro mais gato que eu conheço. No duplo sentido. — Bella suspirou consigo mesma.


	14. Perseguição ao Gato-Edward

Capítulo 14 – Perseguição ao Gato-Edward

— Eu quero ir com eles, mãe. — Anne pedia a Buffy vendo os demais arrumando suas coisas para viajarem até Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Rensselaer.

— Não sei, não. Tenho até medo do que você pode aprontar por lá. — Angel falou coçando a cabeça, enquanto esperava Charlie dar sua opinião sobre o caso que ele estava investigando.

Charlie e Renée já tinha decidido que ficariam com Buffy e Angel, afinal, eles queriam curtir um pouco os parente e depois voltarem para casa e namorar como um casal de adolescentes.

— Deixa, vai. Eu vou comportar. Eu juro, mãe. Eu juro, pai. — Anne insistiu puxando levemente a barra do vestido de sua mãe.

Anne tinha se encantado pela família Cullen, e mais ainda por Rosalie. As duas mais pareciam amigas de infância do que apenas conhecidas de poucos dias. Buffy não conseguiu resistir o apelo de sua filha, ainda mais com a carinha de elfo abandonado que ela estava fazendo.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. — Buffy cedeu. — Rose, você promete cuidar dela? — Buffy pediu ainda relutante em permitir que sua filhinha saísse sem a presença dela.

— Claro, Beth... uhmm, quer dizer, Buffy. Vou cuidar dessa linda garotinha o tempo todo. — Rose garantiu, estendendo os braços que logo acolheram a pequena que correu em sua direção. — Vamos nos divertir muito, né, princesa?

— Muito. — Anne confirmou.

Do outro lado da sala, Bella observava Edward tomar seu banho. O gato de pelagem ruiva, levava sua pata direita a boca, lambia incontáveis vezes e depois passava na cara. Depois de ter seu rosto limpo, Edward havia se sentado de um jeito que se questionava a existência de uma coluna vertebral no animal. E então, começara a lamber sua própria barriga, limpando e alinhando os pelos numa única direção.

— Credo, cara. Esqueceu que é um vampiro? — Emmett riu pegando o irmão no colo e interrompendo o banho. — Cara, você não é um gato. Não de verdade, pelo menos. — Edward miou em sua direção, respondendo ao sarrista que era difícil conter o instinto que estava ficando cada vez mais presente. — Oh, Bellinha, coitado do meu irmão. Tenho certeza que ele aprendeu a lição. — Emmett intercedeu, coçando inconscientemente a orelha do gato-Edward, que ronronou diante da carícia.

— Eu estou pensando no assunto, Emm. — Bella garantiu. — Só quero ter certeza de que quando ele voltar à forma original, ele vá ser sincero comigo ao invés de vir com essa história de que é para o meu próprio bem. — Bella explicou, pegando do colo de Emmett o seu namorado-gato.

— Tá brincando? Nem que eu quisesse terminar o namoro eu falaria daqui para frente. — Edward miou para Bella. — Tudo bem que eu não quero, mas já tive a minha lição. Quando você me transformar de volta, quero ver, eu soltar um pio que seja. Não sou louco, não. Tem três dias que eu estou nessa forma, e hoje eu já estava lambendo... Não quero nem pensar o que eu estava lambendo... E justo depois que eu...

Edward ainda miava suas reclamações quando todos se colocaram em volta de outra chave do portal. Assim, em menos de dois segundo, eles tinha sido transportados para a escola onde Bella sempre estudou.

Bella soltou seu namorado no chão que ainda miava sua reclamações e começou a explicar aos Cullens, o rumo que eles iriam para conhecerem todo o possível.

— E depois eu ainda tossi uma bola de pelos. Dá para acreditar? — Edward reclamava consigo mesmo, já que ninguém o entendia ou prestava atenção. — E a sua prima Anne ainda foi me dar ração de gato. — Edward caminhava aos calcanhares de Bella até cruzarem o portão. — Eu não pensei. Eu apenas fui e comecei a comer. Isso está saindo fora do controle. E eu aqui, jurando por tudo que é mais sagrado. Não quero continuar assim. — Edward prosseguia entrando dentro da escola. Ele estava tão distraído que nem percebeu os três cachorros que o olhavam com curiosidade. — Para piorar tem você que nem dormir de roupa está dormindo. Poxa, sou homem. Sabia que ficar excitado por horas a fio sem nem se aliviar, dói? Pois é. Dois para caralho. Acho que minhas bolas vão explodir a qualquer momento. — Edward no fundo estava aproveitando para confessar coisas que em outra forma, a forma vampírica, ele nunca confessaria. Todos estavam tão distraídos que não se deram conta de quando os cachorros começaram a correr na direção do gato reclamão. — São feras. São cachorros gigantes. — Edward miou apavorado correndo dos cachorros que o perseguiam. — Socorro. Alguém me ajude.

— Bella, acho que estão perseguindo seu namorado. — Anne falou como se fosse normal a cena, puxando a barra do vestido da prima.

Todos olharam para a mesma direção. Três cachorros enormes corriam atrás do gato-Edward que já estava escalando uma árvore.

— Me ajudem. Eles querem o meu courinho. Socorro. — Edward miava do alto de um galho enquanto os cachorros latiam em direção a ele, arranhando o tronco da árvore.

— Eu acho que conheço esses cachorros. — Bella meditou consigo mesma, olhando a cena de quase assassinato como se nada estivesse acontecendo. — Pera aí. Eu conheço, sim. — Bella comemorou consigo mesma já caminhando na direção dos vorazes cachorros. — Jacob. — Bella chamou e um cachorro de pelagem vermelha parou de tentar escalar a árvore e ficou a olhando. — Jacob, peça para eles pararem. Esse é o meu namorado Edward.

Jacob inclinou a cabeça verificando o gato. Tudo bem que Bella nunca tinha batido bem da bola, mas namorar um gato já era um pouco demais. Mas se era o namorado dela, tudo bem. Ele respeitaria. Ele latiu para sua namorada e seu cunhado e amigo Seth. Os dois logo se entenderam e no lugar dos cães, três pessoas com característica indígenas apareceram.

— Bell's, quanto tempo. — Cumprimentou Leah, sua amiga de muitos anos. — Desde que quando você namora gatos? — Leah questionou, observando Seth-humano escalar facilmente a árvore e resgatar o gato apavorado.

Bella riu, mas explicou.

— Ele é vampiro, mas andou se comportando mal e o deixei passar uma temporada nessa adorável forma.

— Conveniente. — Jacob riu com humor. — Mas é um baita abuso de poder. Sorte sua que já pode fazer magia fora da escola desde que não seja na frente de trouxas. — Jasper revirou os olhos diante do excêntrico apelido. Jacob se virou aos vampiros que ainda estavam estáticos diante do risco de quase perderem Edward, então os cumprimentou. — Prazer, sou Jacob. Essa é minha namorada Leah e aquele pirralho é meu cunhado e melhor amigo, Seth Clearwater.

E então eles foram conduzidos para dentro enquanto Bella pegava seu namorado do colo de Seth, piscava com um olho num pedido mudo de um momento a sós e foi em direção à floresta.


	15. Fazendo as pazes

Capítulo 15 – Fazendo as Pazes

— Edward, meu amor, vamos com a mamãe. — Bella falou num tom que quase lembrava o infantil.

Os dois adentraram o corujal que seria discreto o bastante para Edward se adaptar depois de três dias naquela forma.

Bella apontou sua varinha para o gato e então um feixe de luz amarela saiu, transformando Edward em sua antiga forma. Edward ficou ainda parado por um tempo, como se estivesse sentado nas suas antigas patas. Demorou quase um minuto para ele se dar conta que já não precisava mais ficar daquele jeito. Então, ele se levantou, sentindo-se estranho quando seus músculos se esticaram.

— Graças a Deus. — Edward falou se apalpando para conferir se tudo estava no lugar que tinha que estar. — Meu rabo sumiu, finalmente.

— E então? Como se sente? — Bella questionou fazendo Edward finalmente a olhar.

— Me sinto como se fosse um gato que acaba de voltar a ser vampiro. — Resmungou ele com um pouco de mal humor.

— Vamos conversar? — Bella sugeriu a ele que arregalou os olhos com pavor.

O pavor se devia que ele queria conversar muitas coisas, esclarecer outras tantas, mas ele estava morrendo de medo de que tudo que ele dissesse pudesse se voltar contra ele. E isso, mediante sua experiência, não seria nada bom.

— Não tenho nada a dizer. Juro por tudo que é mais sagrado. — Edward exclamou com uma pontada de medo e raiva.

— Você quer terminar comigo. Essa parte eu entendi. — Bella insistiu em conversar com ele, mesmo ele se mostrando nem um pouco a favor de um bate-papo. — E eu concordo. Mas só queria que você entendesse que não dá para vir querer colocar a culpa nos meus ombros. Se não queria mais ficar comigo, tudo bem, mas não viesse dizendo que era para o meu próprio bem.

Bella falou chateada, lembrando-se bem de como ele tinha sido incisivo:

Bella, não podemos mais ficar juntos. Isso é o melhor para você. É para o seu bem. Não sou o parceiro ideal para você. Mesmo você sendo uma bruxa, é frágil como um ser humano. Porque você é um ser humano. Quebrável como um ser humano.

Bella tinha ficado furiosa e tinha começado o barraco. Ela nunca seria uma simples trouxa. E ela estava longe de ser frágil e foi quando sem pensar ela tinha submetido ele ao castigo.

Bella agora se sentia triste. A face de Edward mostrava o quanto irritado com ela, ele estava. Talvez ele só não tivesse fugido dela nesses dias, porque precisava dela para transforma-lo de volta, e só. Agora, na verdadeira forma dele, ele estava livre. E fugiria dela a qualquer momento.

Bella deu um suspiro e declarou a sentença de liberdade:

— Espero que possamos ser amigos. Mas se não der, tudo bem. Namoro encerrado. Boa sorte para você com seus próximos relacionamentos.

Edward que antes bufava irritado pelo castigo que injustamente tinha levado, parou e a olhou como se a visse pela primeira vez. Será que ela não entendia que ele não queria terminar com ela? Que ele queria só a proteger? De inevitavelmente ficar gravida e ter os ossos quebrados?

— Está terminando comigo? — Edward perguntou pasmo.

Bella recorreu a sua genética para se fazer de durona, como se nada daquilo a ferisse. E com desdém forjado, ela afirmou.

— Sim. — Disse dando de ombros.

Edward viu uma fúria desconhecida crescer dentro dele. Onde já se viu? Como ela ousava a terminar com o que eles tinham de mais bonito?

— Tudo bem. — Edward falou entredentes.

Bella acenou para si mesma e virou de costas para ele.

— Espero pelo menos sermos amigos. Mas se não der, deixe sua família curtir esse dia conosco, pelo menos. Eles estão se divertindo.

Edward viu a varinha nas costas dela, repousava no grande bolso do vestido dela e soube o que precisava fazer. Na sua velocidade vampírica ele pegou a varinha e escondeu dentro de sua camisa.

— Nós não seremos amigos. — Edward declarou, contendo sua fúria, e sussurrando no ouvido de Bella. Ela fungou e ele a puxou pelo braço, virando para ele.

Antes que ela pudesse racionalizar, ele prensou seus lábios nos dela, empurrando o corpo dela contra a parede do corujal. Pegou a perna direita dela e enlaçou em sua cintura. O beijo foi desesperado. Uma de suas mãos, se infiltrando dentro do vestido e brincando com o elástico da calcinha. E a outra mão se infiltrando nos cabelos da nuca de Bella para puxar levemente, quase separando os lábios.

— Engano seu, se pensa que vai se livrar de mim. — Edward declarou antes de tomar os lábios dela em um beijo novamente faminto, enquanto seu corpo se aconchegava ainda mais na forma feminina.


	16. Escola de Rensselaer

Capítulo 16 – Escola de Rensselaer

— Cadê minha varinha? — Bella perguntou para si mesma, apalpando o bolso traseiro do seu vestido.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção dela. Ele balançava a varinha diante dela e ela instintivamente foi pegar, mas ele elevou a mão acima da cabeça.

Bella começou a dar pulinhos em torno dele, tentando alcança-la, mas Edward sempre desviava dela. Bella bufou e cruzou os braços diante do peito.

— Me dê ela. — Exigiu.

Edward soltou outra gargalhada e estendeu a varinha diante dela, quando novamente a mão dela foi em direção a varinha, ele levantou rapidamente a mão, colocando-a fora de alcance.

— Esse vai ser o seu castigo. — Edward falou casualmente fazendo Bella congelar no ato de quase dar um pulo, tentando pegar sua varinha. — Eu fiquei como gato. Agora você fica sem sua varinha.

— Isso não é justo. — Bella falou espantada.

— Não, não é. Mas quem disse que a vida é justa? — Edward falou rindo.

— Porque?

— Para que você não se sinta tentava a cometer outra injustiça comigo. — E estremecendo, Edward prosseguiu. — Já pensou se na próxima vez você me transforma numa galinha? É melhor prevenir do que remediar. Castigos podem funcionar com humanos, mas a partir de hoje, sabendo do seu potencial, eu vou me precaver.

E dando de ombros, Edward guardou a varinha dentro da camisa. Bella bufou, mas tratou de segurar a mão do namorado. Ela mesma não pode conter um riso. Era elas por elas, no final das contas. Justo.

Assim que alcançaram a porta de entrada da escola, eles puderam ver todos os Cullen conversando com os professores. A corpulenta professora Spring estava com um vaso de mandrágora em suas mãos. Pelo tamanho, Bella sabia que ainda era uma mandrágora bebê. O professor Joseph que ensinava aulas de voo, também estava lá, acompanhando com interesse os visitantes.

Jasper olhava fascinado os fantasmas sobrevoando de um lado para outro. Carlisle, no entanto, não estava muito confortável, mas também pudera. O fantasma da Roxanne (uma famosa cantora da Banda Bruxinhas do Blues da década de 70), estava se insinuando incessantemente para ele. Esme estava se divertido, ao invés de ficar enciumada.

Emmett estava já sentado numa das quatro mesas, degustando o café da manhã. Claro, que não era qualquer comida, mas sim o tal do chorrisco. Rosalie conversava intrigada com o monitor da casa Leão Alado.

— Aqui são quatro casas. Tem outras escolas que tem até cinco. Os fundadores foram o senhor Leonino que fundou a casa Leão Alado. Já o Senhor Amando, como era fascinado pela bipolaridade das Fenix, fundou a casa Fênix. A jovem Valentina era amante da força da terra, então chamou sua casa de Gaya. E a Senhora Mariana fundou a casa Poseindon... Mitologia Grega, claro. Mas ela acreditava que em algum lugar o Deus do Mar, adormecia. — O diretor Adam explicava com calma a todos.

— Como assim, quatro casas? — Esme indagou curiosa. Carlisle ainda tentava fugir do assédio de Roxanne.

— Quatro dormitórios, senhora, se assim preferir chamar. Nossos alunos são selecionados de acordo com a familiaridade, por assim dizer. Os alunos tocam um prato que tem os quatro elementos e aquele elemento que se levanta, é a casa ou o dormitório para onde o aluno vai.

— Que casa você pertenceu, amor? — Edward perguntou acariciando a bochecha de Bella, que constantemente olhava o local do corpo de Edward, onde sabia que estava sua varinha.

Não estava planejado tomar de volta para si, no entanto. Por enquanto, claro.

— Eu pertenci a casa da Fênix. Dizem que a gente é bipolar. — Bella respondeu, fazendo Edward rir internamente. Aquilo fazia sentido. — Mas não acho que assim seja. Só que às vezes podemos ser bons, aquecendo ao frio e às vezes podemos ser maus, incinerado o que vemos pela frente. — Bella disse dando de ombros.

— Bom, comigo você está sendo boa. Agora, claro. Está aquecendo o frio que eu tenho dentro de mim. — Edward falou com olhos abrasadores de malícia. Bella se arrepiou e se aproximou para ser beijada.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh. — Um grito despertou os dois, vinha do céu. E antes que eles pudessem entender o que era, um aluno caia diante dele e a vassoura continuava sobrevoando.

— Mais um. — O professor Joseph resmungou. Carlisle, tentando se livrar de Roxanne foi em direção à criança, a examinando.

— Você é médico, gostosão? Adoro médicos. Eles me excitam. — Roxanne declarou passando a mão fantasmagórica pelo pescoço de Carlisle.

— Ele quebrou duas costelas e o pulso. — Carlisle declarou depois de examinar o jovem rapidamente.

— Isso sempre acontece. — Joseph declarou. — Nunca me escutam e acaba dando nisso. O que custava verter a ponta da vassoura para baixo e pousar tranquilamente? — Resmungou consigo mesmo. — Vamos lá, rapaz. Vamos a enfermaria para que você tenha os ossos curados.

Todos olharam intrigados e por isso resolveram seguir o professor Joseph que levou o garoto consigo, até a enfermaria.

— Esperem e observem. Adoro a mágica dessa coisinha. — O diretor Adam falou em tom cúmplice, todos os vampiros aquiesceram, curiosos e desconfiados.

Uma enfermeira de traje engraçado, despejou na boca do garoto um liquido e em menos de dois segundos, todos puderam ouvir os ossos se alinhando ao local devido.

— Prontinho, senhor Hood. Mas ficará aqui até de tarde para que eu possa acompanhar o seu estado. — A enfermeira declarou com tom maternal. — E depois eu te libero para voltar para a casa Leão Alado.

Edward estava pasmo. Então realmente era possível curar os ossos tão rápido assim? De repende, a ideia de ter um filho com sua Bella já não parecia tão assustadora assim. O pensamento fez algo queimar dentro dele.

Bella acompanhava distraidamente Carlisle indagar ao diretor e a enfermeira a funcionalidade de cada frasco dos milhares daquela sala, mas foi tirada de sua concentração quando Edward a enlaçou pela cintura, lhe roubando um beijo nunca antes dado. Era quase um acasalamento com as línguas.

Casa Leão Alado

Elemento: O Ar.

Personalidade dos membros dela: Nunca podem ser controlados ou entendidos. Geralmente gostam de liberdade e tornam-se extremamente ferozes quando alguém tenta os prender ou escravizar. Se dá bem com todo elemento, se arrisca sempre e nutre uma paixão secreta pela terra. Mas não suporta a convivência diária com ela que nunca se arrisca a nada e que sempre racionaliza demais. O ar, simplesmente não gosta de pensar e segue o lema: deixa a vida me levar.

Casa Poseidon

Elemento: A Água

Personalidade dos membros dela: Gostam de estar em todos os lugares. São imperativos e fazem mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Gostam de ajudar sempre, mas não se prendem a ninguém. E sempre evitam brigas e discussões. O único jeito de os manterem por perto, é enquanto precisarem deles. Não gostam muito do elemento fogo, pois eles são encrenqueiros demais e arranjam muita confusão, embora admitam que eles sabem se divertir.

Casa Fênix

Elemento: O Fogo

Personalidade dos membros dela: São bipolares em suas emoções. Quando estão por perto, conseguem animar qualquer coisa, esquentando os corações, divertindo, encantando. Mas se uma briga começar perto deles ou com eles, eles vão levá-la até as ultimas consequências, até tudo ficar as claras. Odeiam a convivência com o elemento água porque os acha brandos demais e por isso, não sabem viver a vida. Na opinião do fogo, claro.

Casa Gaya

Elemento: A Terra

Personalidade dos membros dela: São pessoas que adoram sonhar, mas só se arriscam quando alguma coisa é segura, mantendo sempre o pé no chão. Ela está sempre em todos os lugares, até mesmo quando não são desejadas. Tem a capacidade de fazerem todos perceberem o quão importante ela é. Adora andar na companhia dos elementos da água, sempre. De vez em quando, ela se dá bem com os elementos do fogo. E nutri um romance platônico com a liberdade que o elemento ar tem, que sempre se arrisca sem pensar nas consequências. São pessoas extremamente centradas, convivem bem com todos.


	17. Casa comigo?

Capítulo 17 – Casa comigo?

Uma tosse premeditada fez com que Edward se separasse dos lábios de Bella que continuou com os olhos fechados, ainda se deleitando com o beijo recente. Era o diretor da escola, Adam, que tinha tossido por causa do ambiente que eles estavam.

— Creio que querem ver mais coisas da nossa escola. Sim? — O diretor da escola indagou e Jasper assentiu. — Então venham por aqui? — Adam falou apontando para a porta da enfermaria.

— Um momentinho. — Carlisle pediu. — Eu posso ficar aqui e continuar vendo esses remédios? — Adam deu de ombros. E Carlisle se sentiu tentando a avançar ainda mais na oferta. — E quem sabe, sei lá, até mesmo levar comigo algumas amostras? — Adam soltou uma gargalhada. O médico vampiro estava sendo previsível.

— Claro, meu caro. Fique a vontade. — E se virando para enfermeira, acrescentou. — Isa Melo, dê tudo que ele precisa, sim?

Roxanne que tinha se mantido quieta, chegou mais perto de Carlisle e sem fazer nenhum esforço para ser discreta, tentou morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, o fazendo dar um salto para longe da fantasma.

— Calma, meu bem. — Esme disse em tom brincalhão. — E se divirta. — Acrescentou, olhando a fantasma que sorriu imensamente para ela. Carlisle arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu. Era mais importante os remédios milagrosos que sair fugindo de um fantasma inofensivo.

Adam levou os demais para visitar as aulas que tinham dentro da escola. Emmett ficou especialmente encantado pela aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas.

Os alunos se dispunham em cima em duetos e com a vara em punho apontavam um para o outro, hora tentando desarmar, hora tentando atacar.

— Eu era ótima nisso. — Bella anunciou, encostando a cabeça no peito de Edward. Ele riu.

— Era? Aposto que ainda é. Deixe-me adivinhar: você vencia todos os transformando em animais. — Edward sugeriu em tom animado.

— Ora. — Bella resmungou, se fingindo de irritada e dando um tapa fraco no peito do namorado. — Me devolva minha varinha que lhe mostro os meus métodos para vencer.

— Nem pensar. Castigo, meu bem. Nem em sonho eu te devolvo sua varinha tão cedo. — Edward disse e quando Bella fez um beicinho por estar se fingindo de chateada, ele lhe roubou outro beijo, fazendo o diretor ter a súbita vontade de limpar a garganta.

— Isso parece bem violento. — Observou Alice quando uma menina fora arremessado contra a parede.

— Violento nada. Parece maravilhoso. — Emmett declarou fascinado e depois se virou para a garota que tinha soltado o feitiço contra a colega, em cumprimento da atividade curricular, ele falou sorrindo: — Atire em mim. Quero ver como funciona.

A menina, Ana Raposo da casa Fênix não pensou duas vezes e logo Emmett estava sendo arremessado contra a parede.

— Ai, ai. Meu Emmett não tem jeito. — Rosalie disse, observando uma parede quase destruída.

— Porque vocês ensinam isso para os alunos? — Indagou Jasper confuso.

Esme já tinha ido em socorro da menina, enquanto Rosalie tinha ido em socorro do marido.

— Nosso mundo é mais perigoso que um milhão de vocês juntos. — Confessou o diretor Adam. — Por muitos anos vivemos em guerra, para ser exato, até ano passado. E quem não sabia se defender, morria. A guerra assolou a todos nós. E para o bem de nossa espécie, da nossa gente, treinamos a todos para que saibam se defender. A guerra acabou, mas ninguém pode dizer se ela nunca voltara.

Assim, o diretor Adam contou para eles sobre a grande luta do menino-que-sobreviveu contra Lord Voldemort e os comensais da morte. A história narrada não era bela. Era marcada por muitas mortes, lutos e famílias separadas. Doentes mentais que nunca mais poderiam voltar a sua sanidade.

Edward escutara tudo abismado, sentindo cada vez mais respeito não só por Bella, mas como por todos os bruxos.

— Você entende agora por que transformo tudo em animais? Eu e minha família? — Bella perguntou com um semblante triste. Edward apenas a olhava. — Em tempo de guerra você precisa se defender. E isso vira um vicio. É mais forte que você e você nem precisa pensar. Simplesmente age. Mas se você também não é capaz de matar, transformar o oponente em animal ou objeto é muito melhor. Ou quem sabe até mesmo deletar sua memória.

— Eu sou um oponente para você? — Edward perguntou curioso.

— Não. Claro que não. Mas entenda. Basta uma vez você se defender, que depois tudo vira automático. Quando você vê, já fez. Simples assim.

— Entendo. Mas você ainda não vai ter sua varinha de volta, mocinha. Castigo é castigo. — Edward brincou fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

Carlisle vinha esbaforido pela escada. Quem o visse pensaria que ele tinha saqueado alguma farmácia ou tinha virado um muambeiro. Ele tentava equilibrar nos braços no mínimo uns cinquenta frascos de diferente tamanhos de remédio de bruxo.

Esme que já tinha deixado a menina da aula, continuar sei treino, correu para o lado do marido, a fim de ajuda-lo. Roxanne vinha logo atrás.

— Esse gatinho vai fazer a festa com tanto remédios. — Roxanne dizia. — Mas não pude ajuda-lo. Sabe como é: mãos de fantasma não servem para muita coisa. — Esclareceu. — Ei, senhora. — Roxanne disse se virando para Esme que ajudava o marido pegando uns frascos para si. — Você não poderia me emprestar seu marido por uma noite ou duas?

— Para que?

— Para uma festa, oras. Faz tempo que não fico acompanhada de um pedaço de mau caminho com esse bonitão aí.

Esme riu e balançou a cabeça, não negando, mas achando graça.

— Cadê Emmett? — Carlisle perguntou, tentando evitar a investida afoita da fantasma, mas outro estrondo revelou onde o filho estava.

Emmett tinha voltado para a aula e levado consigo Jasper, ambos agora se divertiam na tarefa de aprender a se defender. Jasper tentava deixar claro que sabe lutar mano-a-mano também era valido. Os pequenos bruxos olhavam para eles achando graça.

Fernanda, também da casa Fênix se virou para Jasper e indagou:

— Quem precisa lutar mano-a-mano quando se tem uma varinha mágica?

— Eu gostaria de aprender. — Declarou Suzana Dias, se colocando ao lado de Jasper.

— Eu também. — Afirmou Suuh Ferreira, da casa Gaya.

Emmett e Jasper recebendo o incentivo das alunas, logo deixou a professora Anne ensinando a magia de defesa enquanto eles ensinavam as pratica de luta. Claro, evitando para que elas se saíssem machucadas.

Adam resolveu ajudar Carlisle que ainda estava se equilibrando com os frascos, então, mandou chamar a diretora da escola Leão Alado, Moniquita, para que a mesma providenciasse uma bolsa com expansão mágica. Logo, a bela morena e traços indígenas entregou para o vampiro uma bolsa simples de couro. Alice vibrou ao ver que por mais que enchesse a bolsa ela nunca ficava lotada e sempre aceitava mais.

— Eu quero uma dessa. Eu preciso de uma dessa. — Alice implorou se agarrando a diretora da casa Leão Alado.

Camila Tormena que observava tudo, ao invés de continuar seu treino, se identificou com Alice e sua empolgação. E logo a puxou para conversar descobrindo que ambas se davam muito bem.

O diretor Adam continuo com seu turno, deixando para trás Emmett e Jasper que ficaram na sala de aula e Alice que se enturmara com algumas alunas e começara a fazer o que toda garota adolescente adora ficar sabendo: o futuro.

Assim, o próximo lugar que eles foram foi o lago, onde um casal de sereanos morava: Edwina Billo e Ian. E depois disso, foram se deixar encantados pelos seres que habitavam no bosque da escola. Tudo era incrivelmente magico e encantador.

Edward sempre ficava surpreso com tudo que via e se indagava se em algum momento ele se acostumaria com tudo. Rosalie sentia como se estivesse mergulhada num conto de fadas. Esme se sentia mais como uma criança que como uma mãe. Carlisle estava fascinado por todas as possibilidades.

Já era noite quando voltaram para dentro da escola, mas especificamente, a hora do jantar.

— Por aqui, por aqui. — Chamava Guiguinha, diretora da fênix, que tentava a todo custo organizar as crianças. — Deem espaço. Isso.

Essa era a noite de apresentação. As casas elegiam um membro de cada casa que ficava responsável pela apresentação de músicas, danças ou peças teatrais.

Essa noite as alunas se chamavam Ana, Daniela, Jéssica e Lih. Todas muito eufóricas, uma a uma deram um show com seus encantos, apresentado um musica linda que inspirou Edward numa nova composição que faria questão de presentear Bella e uma peça de teatro que inspirou Bella a fazer uma surpresa a Edward, quando eles voltassem para Forks.

Depois do jantar, eles saíram da escola. Despedindo-se da alcateia e de todos os professores e alunos. Era hora de seguir viagem. Mas antes, claro, foram para uma pousada bruxa.

Bella e Edward ficaram no mesmo quarto, e quando ambos estavam deitados, um olhando para o outro, Edward acariciando a face de Bella, falou:

— Hoje foi um dia que eu aprendi mais de você que todo esse tempo que estivemos juntos.

— Sério? Por quê?

— Porque hoje eu fiz parte do seu mundo.

— E gostou do que viu?

— Gostar não seria a palavra ideal. Eu optaria por adorar.

— Eu também quero fazer parte do seu mundo. Se você quiser, claro.

Edward sorriu para aquilo.

— É o que eu mais quero. Casa comigo, Bella?

Bella sorriu para ele e revirou os olhos.

— Somos tão jovens.

— Somos apaixonados, meu amor.

— Vou pensar no seu caso. — Bella declarou sorrindo para ele e o beijando.

Assim, ambos foram dormir, não sem antes Bella reaver discretamente sua varinha.


	18. O namorado da vovó

Capítulo 18 – O Namorado da Vovó.

— Acorda, meu amor. — Edward disse distribuindo beijos na face de Bella. — Estamos atrasados. — Bella resmungou em seu sonho. — Vamos. Se não vai ficar tarde.

— Eu quero dormir. — Bella reclamou.

— Aposto que posso te fazer acordar rapidinho. Quer ver? — Edward desafiou a uma Bella adormecida.

Edward sorriu e se inclinou depositando um beijo nos lábios de Bella que fez uma careta seguida de um beicinho. Ele sorriu, mas logo desceu os lábios e depositou um beijo no pescoço dela, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro.

Sua mão desceu acariciando o tórax de Bella, tocando e acariciando o seio dela por cima da camisola. Ela se mexeu de forma que o seio ficasse mais exposto ao toque. A mão masculina continuou descendo, tocando a barriga dela e depois desceu ainda mais tocando a intimidade, fazendo com que ela abrisse a perna, oferecendo espaço ao toque. Edward contornou a camisola e chegou a calcinha da jovem, tocando sua intimidade de forma mais prazerosa. Bella soltou um gemido, instantaneamente acordada.

Edward retirou a mão e abriu um sorriso ofuscante.

— O que? Vai parar? — Bella indagou vendo Edward se levantar e se arrumar como se nada tivesse feito.

— Vou. — Edward respondeu simplesmente.

— Você não ousaria. — Bella desafiou, já levando a mão embaixo do travesseiro onde tinha guardado a varinha, mas encontrou o local vazio. — Cadê minha varinha?

Edward olhou para ela com um olhar malicioso.

— Duplo castigo, agora. Se você tivesse sido uma boa menina e não tivesse tentado me passar a perna pegando de volta a sua varinha, agora eu te acordaria com uma brincadeira bem prazerosa. Mas como você foi uma menina má, agora você fica sem varinha e sem brincadeira. O que acha?

— Está brincando, não está? — Edward negou com a cabeça. Bella olhou para ele incrédula. — Vai me deixar fervendo?

— Está fervendo, minha Bella? — Bella confirmou com a cabeça. — Então vamos fazer um acordo. Se você for uma boa menina, amanhã eu te levo as nuvens com minhas brincadeiras e ainda devolvo sua varinha.

— Combinado. — Bella aceitou e depois pensando e mordendo os lábios, indagou. — A proposito, onde está minha varinha?

Edward se inclinou sobre ela, beijou a ponta do nariz e sussurrou:

— Isso eu não te conto. Seja apenas uma boa garota. Que tal?

Bella bufou e pulou da cama indo se arrumar.

(...)

— Onde nós vamos agora? — Jasper indagou estralando os dedos.

— A Itália. — Bella respondeu dando um pulinho de alegria. Ao contrário de Bella, todos os Cullen ficaram preocupados e trocaram olhares apreensivos. — Que foi?

— Bem, Bella, tipo, Itália não é lá muito legal para você ir. — Alice disse com os olhos arregalados.

— Você está vendo algum problema lá? — Bella indagou e Alice negou. — Então, vamos embora, gente.

Todos respiraram algumas vezes e por fim decidiram que se Alice não estava vendo problema algum, isso significava que as chances de cruzar o caminho com os Volturi eram nulas.

Bella fez um sinal com a mão, impaciente, e então eles se aproximaram e seguraram todos ao mesmo tempo uma colher de pau velha e meio quebrada. No segundo seguinte eles estavam parados diante de uma casa muito colorida. A casa, que ficava no alto de uma colina, parecia que tinha sido entortada pelo vento que só soprava numa direção.

— Bem, chegamos a casa da minha avó. — Bella anunciou olhando para os vampiros que pareciam querer entender como aquela casa ainda estava de pé. — Só peço para que não estranhe os modos da minha avó. — Bella pediu com um ar envergonhado. Todos assentiram distraídos, olhando agora as outras casas que de formas peculiares, também eram estranhas. Bella se dirigiu a porta e deu duas batidinhas leves. A porta no mesmo instante criou vida e na madeira apareceram dois grandes olhos da cor laranja e uma boca carnuda. Isso chamou a atenção de todos.

— Pois não? — A porta disse em italiano.

— Olá, Totiriano, eu gostaria de falar com a minha avó. — Bella pediu e a porta piscou algumas vezes e depois como se examinasse melhor quem lhe estava a frente, ela olhou profundamente.

— Oh, minha menina Bella. Há quanto tempo. Que se passa? E quem são esses com você?

Bella sorriu largamente e apresentou um a um dos que estavam a li. Logo a porto se abriu permitindo que eles adentrassem numa casa muito grande. O que parecia não ser possível, já que do lado de fora, a casa parecia minúscula.

— Vem, amor. — Bella disse puxando Edward para dentro.

— Mas que casa estranha. — Jasper comentara.

Carlisle que estava abraçado a Esme foi o primeiro a se assustar com a presença de uma senhora de cabelos extremamente brancos, mas abraçada a um jovem que deveria ter no máximo a idade dele, vinte três anos. E o detalhe, era alguém muito conhecido por eles.

— Vovó, namorado novo? — Bella indagou já indo ao encontro de sua avó.

— Oh, minha querida. Quanto tempo. Caius, essa é minha neta. Não é encantadora?

Caius Volturi abriu um sorriso gentil e se inclinou tomando a mão da moça nas suas e beijando as costas da mão dela, de um jeito muito cavalheiro.

— Ora, ora. Veja quem está aqui. Meus amigos Cullen. — Caius disse num tom de jubilo.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Bella questionou, pasma.

— E como. — Esme e Alice falaram em uníssono. Jasper já tinha se colocado a frente de Alice para que ela não ficasse a vista de um dos Volturi.

Caius foi quem se apresentou, vendo Edward tenso, segurando fortemente a mão de Bella, como se estivesse cogitando a possibilidade entre correr ou lutar.

— Eu sou um Volturi, jovem Bella. Sua avó fala muito de você e de sua prima. Cadê ela por sinal?

— Está com Rosalie e Emmett que preferiram ficar na escola onde eu estudei.

— Ah, que pena. Seria legal conhecer toda a família de uma vez. — Caius realmente lamentou. Bella sorriu para ele, mas se virou para avó, questionando a sua aparência.

— Vovó, porque a senhora está disfarçada como uma simpática velhinha?

— Oh, minha netinha. Queria brincar de bruxa dos contos de fadas. — A senhora esclareceu, mas logo colocou a varinha na própria cabeça e num toque de feixes verdes, ela estava na aparência de uma jovem conservada de quarenta anos.

Os Cullen se espantaram, porque ali, na frente deles estava na verdade uma vampira.

— Você é uma vampira. — Edward atestou.

— E uma bruxa, querido. — A avó de Bella acrescentou num sorriso amigável. — Um dia na enfermaria de um hospital um vampiro me mordeu. Minha menina Beth só tinha dois anos de idade na época. E bem, aqui estou eu.

— Sempre com namorados novos. — Cochichou Bella.

— Não para sempre, querida. — A senhora respondeu num sorrindo amigável. — Eu acho que encontrei meu grande amor. — Disse com os olhos cheios de paixão, admirando seu vampiro Caius Volturi.

Alice estava pasma. Ela não tinha visto problema algum. E pelo visto, isso explicava tudo. Jasper ainda estava tenso, mas foi relaxando a medida que as horas se passaram.

Caius parecia um cordeirinho nas mãos da avó de Bella. Carlisle se viu novamente encantado com as histórias da medicina bruxa, mas ficou um pouco decepcionado quando mostrou seu interesse em fazer a faculdade bruxa, mas foi alertado que não teria como por ele não ser um bruxo e, portanto não ter uma varinha.

Esme se manteve quieta, observando tudo e entendendo o ciclo: toda a família de Bella realmente tinha chamariz para vampiro. Edward sorriu para mãe diante do pensamento dela.

Na hora do almoço, um assunto veio a baila. Era o torneio Brulovampi que estava sendo sediado na Inglaterra.

— Espero que as Nuvens Negras levam a melhor esse ano. — Caius comentava. — Aro está realmente enfezado e jura que se eles não ganharem, nunca mais ele patrocina essa equipe.

— Já eu, tenho certeza de quem leva a melhor será a equipe Rosas Sangrenta. — A avó de Bella dizia firme.

— Não pode. Será? — Bella questionou pasma. A avó de Bella acenou veemente e Caius coçou a cabeça, falando:

— Isso seria interessante. Mas e a equipe Sol Eclipsado? Eles também são bons.

— Não sei, não. Não boto muita fé neles. Eles perderam os últimos dez campeonatos. — Bella comentou.

— Mas estão mandando bem esse ano. — Caius defendeu.

Esme se inclinou na mesa e indagou o que todos queriam fazer, exceto Bella que já sabia do que se tratava.

— Desculpe. Mas o que é isso que vocês estão falando.

— Oh, querida. É o campeonato Brulovampi. — Respondeu a avó de Bella.

— Campeonato Brulovampi? — Carlisle repetiu em tom de pergunta.

Quem respondeu foi Caius.

— Sim. Muitos bruxos também são vampiros ou foram transformados em lobisomens nos tempos de guerra. E para se divertir eles criaram um campeonato.

Caius explicou detalhadamente para eles como funcionava o campeonato que era regado de magia, mas também eram testadas todas as habilidades que somente um vampiro ou um lobisomem teriam. Todos ficaram intrigados e combinaram de no dia seguinte, partirem para Inglaterra onde poderia assistiu um dos jogos que estaria acontecendo.

Carlisle que estava intrigado com um assunto em especial. Esperou a noite chegar e todos irem dormir para questionar Caius, que parecia adivinhar que o velho conhecido queria trocar umas palavras com ele.

— Como você está fazendo? — Carlisle questionou e Caius o olhou sem entender. — Vocês bebem sangue humano. Como vocês estão fazendo?

Caius soltou uma gargalhada.

— Pensei ter visto você comendo o tal chorrisco que minha gostosinha fez. — Caius observou como se respondesse a pergunta dele.

— Então desde que vocês estão juntos nunca mais matou ninguém? Nunca mais bebeu sangue? — Carlisle perguntou pasmo.

Caius deu um suspiro infeliz.

— Beber sangue, eu bebo. Isso não tem como evitar, tem? Mas depois que fiquei com minha gostosinha que também depende disso, descobri que bolsas de sangue são uma excelente alternativa.

— Ah. — Carlisle compreendeu e se despediu do velho conhecido um pouco mais aliviado.

E assim ele foi se unir com Esme para depois dormir.


	19. O velho Robert

Capítulo 19 – O Velho Robert

Edward despertou com Bella o olhando atentamente. Seria a primeira vez que Edward acordava depois da amada. Ela tinha uma expressão de quem esperava alguma coisa e como ele a olhava sem entender, ela se sentou em seu colo, em cima da sua região pélvica. O calor do corpo feminino naquela região fez seu corpo despertar mais rapidamente.

— Estou esperando. — Bella resmungou.

— O que você está esperando? — Edward sussurrou com a voz rouca de sono.

— Você me fez uma promessa ontem. — Bella o lembrou e Edward arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar, em seguida estreitou os olhos de um modo malicioso.

— Mas temos um grande problema. — Edward anunciou para ela, segurando ambas as coxas.

— E qual seria?

— Estamos na casa da sua avó que por sinal é uma vampira e está namorando um dos reis, por assim dizer, dos vampiros. O que significa que seremos ouvidos se tentarmos namorar... digamos, mais intensamente.

Bella fez um beicinho e desviou os olhos do namorado que continuou acariciando as coxas da amada. Então de repente um brilho se formou em seus olhos.

— Me devolva a minha varinha. — Bella pediu tendo uma grande ideia.

— Bom, isso eu posso fazer. Mas preciso que saia de cima de mim.

Assim Bella fez. Edward fora tão rápido que Bella não conseguiu visualizar para onde ele tinha ido, somente quando ele parou de pé ao lado da cama lhe estendendo sua varinha.

— Você foi rápido. — Bella acusou.

Dando de ombros, Edward respondeu.

— Não podia me arriscar e deixar você ver onde eu tinha guardado.

Bella deixou passar isso e mirando a varinha para a porta, ela murmurou a palavra mágica que os deixava inaudível a qualquer ouvido, mesmo os superdotados.

— Prontinho. Ninguém vai nos escutar agora.

Edward sorriu abertamente para isso e se deitando na cama, puxou Bella para ficar em cima do seu corpo e começaram um beijo cheio de paixão. Ambas as bocas se devoravam de forma ávidas.

Bella se separou brevemente dele e tirou a camisola deixando os seios à mostra. Edward automaticamente levou suas mãos aos montes brancos e os apertou sentindo a textura e o calor morno que vinha da garota que gemeu ao toque. Edward que estava só de short, puxou Bella para que ela voltasse a se deitar sobre ele e ter os seios dela em contato com seu peito.

O beijo recomeçou de forma voraz e extremamente sensual. Bella que tinha uma perna de cada lado do quadril de Edward começou a rebolar em cima do quadril do jovem que já tinha o seu membro ereto, mas com o tecido do calção os impedindo de um contato maior.

As mãos de Edward acariciaram as costas dela e desceu até alcançar os montes carnudos das polpas do bumbum da moça dando leves apertões que a fez se deliciar ainda mais. Sem racionalizar, apenas guiado pelo instinto, o vampiro puxou a calcinha para o lado e adentrou seus longos dedos dentro da intimidade da jovem que estava úmida. O prazer do toque inebriou ainda mais Bella que tirou seus lábios dos dele e desceu dando leve mordidas pelo pescoço. As mãos dela desceram pelo peito dele, encontrando um pouco de dificuldade pela forma como estavam colados um ao outro, mas logo encontro seu caminho pelo abdômen dele tocando o "v" que se forma em seu quadril.

Mas o beijo febril foi quebrado por duas batinhas na porta. Quem estava fora não podia escutar os gemidos que ambos soltavam, mas eles podiam escutar tranquilamente o que a outra pessoa dizia.

— Vamos, acordem. Está na hora. — E como eles não responderam, a pessoa girou a maçaneta, Bella rolou do Edward e acabou caindo no chão, soltando um muxoxo pelo tombo. Edward apenas pegou o travesseiro e colocou em cima do seu quadril para esconder seu estado animado. O rosto de Olyh, a avó de Bella, surgiu atrás da porta e deu uma rápida olhada conferindo o que se passava lá. Bella estava descabelada e tentando usar a cama como um escudo, só mostrou sua face corada. Edward tinha um sorriso amarelo que deixava o sentimento difuso entre frustração e vergonha. — Vamos, o café da manhã nos espera. — Olyh disse meio timidamente. — Se apressem. — Disto isso, logo fechou a porta.

— Pensei que ninguém podia nos interromper. — Acusou Edward um pouco emburrado.

— Escutar não podiam. Mas não pensei que alguém viria abrir a porta. — Se defendeu Bella entre uma lufada de ar e outra. — Me esqueci de trancar a porta.

Edward balançou a cabeça e ambos foram se arrumar.

(...)

Todos estavam na sala. Olyh tinha dado todas as instruções para que todos fossem a Inglaterra, na casa de um conhecido auror, para poderem acompanhar o Campeonato Brulovampi, já que ela não poderia acompanha-los, pois tinha trabalho na enfermaria da Escola de Bruxaria de Roma.

Assim, todos pegaram sua quantidade de pó de flu e dessa vez não tiveram medo de usar. Apenas disseram o que foram instruídos: "_Casa do Robert Flamming, Londres._" Um a um foram aparecendo na casa de Robert, que já estava esperando eles.

Robert era amigo de longa data de Olyh. Ambos tinham estudado juntos na escola de Bruxaria de Roma e depois, seguiram seus caminhos. Robert já era senhor de idade e cabelos brancos, enquanto Olyh tinha ficado impecável em seus quarentas anos graças ao fato de se tornar uma vampira. Robert era um dos aurores responsáveis pela guarda do campeonato.

Ele nunca tinha se casado porque ainda era caído de amores por Olyh, mas não tinha mais esperanças por ser um velho. E quem olharia para um velho como ele? Robert recebeu a todos com um sorriso amigável e conduziu a todos para comprar seus ingressos para o campeonato mais a noite.

Na hora do jogo, todos se divertiram muito. Como os participantes eram vampiros e lobisomens era comum ver chorrisco e carne crua para entreter a todos. Mas também tinha comida de todos os tipos, por causa de todos os que iam assistir ao jogo dessa noite.

O jogo lembrava ao quadribol, mas era feito sem uso de vassouras para os vampiros. Como os participantes tinham habilidade em dar pulos muito altos e escalar rapidamente a tudo, assim eles faziam. Os lobisomens usavam a vassoura por que eles não podia simplesmente pular, a menos que tivessem transformados. E caso estivessem, ninguém os iria querer por perto. Assim explicava Robert, ficando obvio que era evitado os jogos em noite de lua-cheia. Todos lobisomens tomavam poções para se manterem racionais mesmo quando a transformação era inevitável.

Carlisle e Edward trocaram um longo olhar. Era estranho Caius participar do mundo bruxo e saber da existência de lobisomens sem fazer nada. Era conhecimento de todos; o quanto ele odiava os filhos da lua.

Todos se divertiram com o jogo que se passava diante deles e quando menos viram, Olyh estava lá acompanhada de Caius que olhou tudo de modo fascinado. Robert ficou triste e se retirou do lugar onde estava com a desculpa de que iria ver como os outros aurores estavam e se tudo estava bem. Olyh lançou um longo olhar para onde o velho Robert saiu e soltou um suspiro descontente, mas logo se virou para Caius e trocou um rápido beijo com ele.

Edward que acompanhou tanto o pensamento de Robert quanto o pensamento de Olyh se sentiu tentado a interceder e então puxou Jasper e Alice para um canto e armou com eles um jeito singelo de ajudar ambos.

— E Caius? — Jasper perguntou meio desorientado.

— Não confio nele. — Edward respondeu de forma breve.

Assim, ambos foram passear e como não queria nada, Edward foi confidenciando o que "_Bella tinha lhe dito de sua avó ser apaixonada pelo velho Robert_ _e que só esperava ele tomar uma atitude, e como ele nunca tinha tomado, ela estava seguindo sua vida com um cara que não amava, mas que gostava dela"_.

Robert que escutara tudo se sentiu tremer de felicidade. E enquanto ele se retirou para pensar a melhor forma de se aproximar, Edward e Jasper já tinha se encarregado e pedido para que uma garota entregasse um bilhetinho secreto para Olyh onde dizia: "_Sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar. Não me importo mais com minha idade ou se você está com esse vampiro. Apenas me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz. Assinado: Robert Flamming._" Claro, eles tinha sido orientados por Alice que previra onde ele ficaria recolhido em pensamento.

E assim foi feito. A garota discretamente foi até a avó de Bella e lhe entregou o bilhete. Assim que a mulher leu, seus olhos brilharam e ela deu uma desculpa qualquer e se retirou feliz da vida.

— Onde você estava? — Bella perguntou e Edward lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz e sussurrou:

— Fazendo a boa ação do ano.

O tempo se passou e Caius foi ficando incomodado com a demora de Olyh. E quando ele já estava quase indo a procurar, ela apareceu abraçada ao velho Robert que tinha a face vermelha, embora demonstrasse orgulho total. Nada precisou ser dito para que Caius entendesse e fosse embora pisando duro com um ar extremamente magoado.

— A vovó trocou de novo de namorado. — Bella comentou consigo mesma achando graça da situação. — Quero só ver quanto tempo esse namoro vai vingar.

Edward a abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Para toda a eternidade, meu amor. Ela sempre o amou. E só trocava de namorado para lhe fazer ciúmes e ver se em algum momento ele tomava uma atitude.

Bella arregalou os olhos e com ar de falsa acusação, ela disse:

— Essa era a sua boa ação, não é?

Edward não respondeu, apenas beijou a face da jovem e depois os lábios dela. E sorrindo, ambos se abraçaram para contemplar o final do jogo.


	20. Sim

Capítulo 20 – Sim

A volta para a casa da avó de Bella foi regada por muita conversa. Todos estavam animados, mesmo com o fato das férias estarem quase no fim. Caius não tinha aparecido mais. E ele nem ousaria causar confusão. Do mesmo modo que Renée e Bella, Olyh era conhecida por sua incrível habilidade em se defender com sua mágica.

Robert estava muito feliz com sua namorada, e por isso os dois ficaram até tarde contemplando o céu estrelado e sem lua, conversando o porquê nunca tinha se declarado um para o outro.

Esme e Carlisle estavam felizes pelos filhos. Rosalie e Emmett tinham ficado em Nova York com a prima de Bella, Anne. Mas todos sabiam que os mesmo estavam se divertindo e muito. Rosalie estava muito encantada pela pequena Anne e era difícil essa amizade não se estender para sempre.

Alice estava encantada com a nova faceta de Jasper que sempre fora tímido e agora se demonstrava mais aberto, inclusive no relacionamento deles. Não que Jasper fosse antes um marido sem suas táticas de sedução, mas ele sempre deixava as carícias para o momento de intimidade reservado para quatros paredes. E agora ele sempre a abraçava ou beijava em publico, sem reservas e sem timidez.

Edward estava feliz com sua bruxinha. Ele que nunca tinha sequer cogitado a hipótese de ter e viver um grande amor se sentia finalmente completo com sua pequena exótica. Bella era tudo que ele nunca pensou em sonhar e ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que ele sempre quis. Passar o resto da sua eternidade com Bella era um sonho, bastava apenas ela dizer uma simples palavra: sim.

Bella nunca pensou que encontraria alguém que gostasse dela do jeito que ela era. A garota exótica até entre os bruxos, que não tinha lá uma grande beleza ou um grande talento... E agora tinha encontrado sua cara-metade num vampiro mais gentil e amável que existe na face da Terra.

Era incrível como passar um tempo com os trouxas trouxe a ela justamente o que precisava: a felicidade. E foi pensando nessa felicidade que Bella, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pegou um pergaminho e molhou a pena na tinta. Ela finalmente sabia o que iria escrever. Escreveria sobre a felicidade de viver um grande amor, mesmo quando todas as chances parecem contrárias. Seria apenas mais uma história de amor, mas seria nova para ela, porque era real. Ela não contaria para ninguém até que sua obra estivesse pronta, seria seu presente para Edward.

Antes de partirem, Olyh puxou Bella num canto e lhe estendeu um frasco de poção.

— O que é isso? — Bella perguntou olhando o liquido transparente.

— Pelo que vi, você e seu namorado estão quase nos finalmente. Tome isso para não me dar bisnetos antes da hora. — Disse Olyh dando uma piscadela e fazendo Bella corar, mas aceitar o presente.

(...)

— Então acabou? — Rosalie questionou abraçada a Anne que também retribuía o abraço.

— Que nada. — Buffy disse com um sorriso. — Será um prazer receber vocês aqui sempre que possível.

Renée se aproximou e abraçou Rosalie e Anne ao mesmo tempo.

— Agora somos uma família só. — Disse.

Buffy e Renée já sabiam que enfim a mãe tinha se acertado com Robert e finalmente pararia de arrumar um namorado atrás do outro, deixando um pouco suas esquisitices de lado. Ambas estavam felizes pela mãe.

Depois de todas as despedidas, todos voltaram para Forks usando o pó de flu. Bella fora para casa de Edward, e pela primeira vez Charlie não resmungou. Talvez ele já estivesse conformado, talvez ele tenha percebido que sua filha crescera. O fato era que os filhos sempre crescem e aprendem a voar e não há nada que os pais possam fazer para impedir isso.

(...)

Edward puxou Bella para dentro do seu quarto, fechando a porta em seguida e antes que ela pudesse atacar ele, ele a segurou pelos ombros e plantou um beijo em sua testa.

— Espere, tenho uma coisa para você.

— E o que é? — Bella perguntou.

Edward não respondeu, apenas pegou uma caixinha preta e se ajoelhando nos pé de Bella, ele estendeu a caixa e a abriu revelando um lindo anel com uma singela safira.

— Bella, eu te amo como nunca pensei amar alguém nessa eternidade. Aceita se casar comigo?

Bella sorriu e deixou uma pequena lagrima de felicidade se forma. Dessa forma tão formal, era impossível dizer que eram jovens e deixar para mais tarde.

— Sim. Mil vezes, sim.

Edward deslizou o anel no dedo anelar da mão direita da amada e depois depositou um singelo beijo nas costas da mão dela, se levantando em seguida e a puxando pela cintura, começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente.

Não era preciso ser dito nada. Eles se entregariam de uma vez por todas a paixão. Claro que Edward já tinha sido informado da poção de avó de Bella tinha dado a ela e por isso, a entrega seria apenas como um aprofundamento da relação, uma nova descoberta.

As roupas foram esquecidas num canto, o beijo era faminto e os toques eram intensos. A respiração descompassada de ambos incendiava ainda mais o desejo deles.

Edward deitou Bella de costas na cama e beijou sua testa, antes de se encaixar nas formas femininas e se perder num mar de sensações. A dorzinha inicial que Bella sentiu por abrigar a extensão quente e dura de seu amado, logo foi esquecida graças ao toque em seu centro pulsante de forma a estimular seu prazer. Assim, os dois se deixaram carregar pelo mar de prazer e descobertas até que tudo explodiu em uma nova sensação: a plenitude que apenas quem se ama alcança quando se toca intimamente.


	21. O Grande Dia

Capítulo 21 – O Grande Dia

Bella acordou com Edward a admirando com um olhar apaixonado. O coração dela involuntariamente se acelerou ao relembrar a noite que tiveram.

— Está me acordado há muito tempo? — Bella questionou tentando ocultar o rubor da face.

— É impossível resistir quando a vista é tão Bella. — Ele galanteou tocando a face avermelhada com carinho.

Bella sorriu timidamente e colocando a mão na nuca de Edward o puxou para um beijo simples e antes que o beijo se aprofundasse, Edward se separou e a olhou de forma especulativa.

— Que foi?

— Como se sente? Digo, foi bom para ti como para mim? — Edward questionou meio envergonhado.

— Melhor impossível. Deixe-me te mostrar o quanto foi bom para mim. — Bella propôs forçando para que Edward se deitasse de costas na cama e subindo em cima dele para recomeçar de onde pararam na noite anterior.

(...)

Logo pela manhã, Bella e Edward ao invés de irem a escola, reuniram as duas famílias para avisar a boa nova. Buffy e Angel, Olyh e Robert estavam presentes pelo "telefonema": Ambos os casais tinha seus rostos circundado por chamas verdes dentro da chaminé.

Todos comemoraram o futuro casamento. Alice até tentara impor suas vontades, mas fora vencida por Buffy, Renée e Olyh que faziam questão de celebrar o casamento a moda dos bruxos e não dos trouxas. E sinceramente, era irresistível até mesmo para Alice presenciar esse tipo de cerimônia que contava até mesmo com pequenas fadas voadoras.

Depois de todos comemorarem brevemente o evento, o próximo passo era sair da Escola de Forks. Até porque ambos não precisavam estudar, tendo em vista que Bella já estava formada e apenas estava na escola para conviver com os trouxas. E Edward já era figurinha carimbada em todos os ensinos médios do ultimo século.

Foi aí que Bella teve uma grande ideia. Já era hora deles se sossegarem em algum canto ao invés de ter que se mudarem de tempos em tempos para não levantarem suspeitas a respeito de não envelhecer.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— O que você acha da gente se mudar, digo, todos nós, você e sua família e a minha família para um vilarejo dos bruxos!?

— Como?

— Veja por esse ângulo. Lá não serão alvo de comentários por não envelhecer. Todos encararam com um fato normal.

— E seu pai? Ele não se importa.

— Escutei a algum tempo que ele pensa em se aposentar. — Disse Bella simplesmente, dando de ombros.

— Interessante. — Edward respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, já pensando nas possibilidades.

(...)

Os preparativos do casamento foram realizados em dois meses. Todos muitos eufóricos. A possibilidade de se mudar para uma vila de bruxos não era apenas um sonho. Agora era uma meta.

Charlie e Renée ainda ficariam em Forks por mais um ano, a espera da aposentadoria. Mas a família Cullen já tinha sua casa comprada na (concurso aberto: deem a opinião da rua ou vila que os Cullens vão morar daqui para frente; o melhor será colocado aqui).

Bella e Edward morariam numa casa pequena, só deles. Para onde iriam assim que voltassem da lua-de-mel no Brasil.

O grande dia tinha chegado com um belo dia nublado. Os convidados eram formados por bruxos e vampiros. Nenhum dos alunos ou moradores de Forks foi chamado. Até mesmo, porque iria se chamar gentinha que estava mais a fim de especular e falar mal que qualquer outra coisa?

Um bolo de dois andares era decorado com fadas voadoras que de tempos em tempos formavam um coração com a letra "B" e "E" no centro. Três elfos estavam presentes como convidados do diretor Adam da escola que Bella tinha estudado. Mas os elfos tinham grande dificuldade em se manter como convidados e sempre se metiam a servir. Como dizia: era a função deles.

Alice estava agarrada a Jasper, ambos vestindo roupas azuis claras. Rosalie e Emmett estavam num canto conversando com Buffy, Angel e Anne. Esme e Carlisle, Renée e Charlie, cada casal com seus filhos que vestiam roupas brancas com detalhes em cinza, dando um ar extremamente encantador e sofisticado.

A cerimônia era muito singela, onde o casal dedicava seus votos de amor e fidelidade selada com um brinde. Depois da dança embalada por címbalos e arpas, o casal se despediu dos demais e aparatando foram para a ilha de Esme no Brasil.

— Enfim sós. — Edward disse puxando Bella para um beijo.

E assim começaram a primeira noite do resto da vida dos dois.


	22. Epílogo – Felizes para Sempre

Capítulo 22 – Felizes para Sempre

**~50 anos depois~**

Os anos não poderiam ser mais felizes para Bella e Edward. Claro que em um determinado momento chegou a grande questão: quando se tornar imortal. A resposta era simples: quando Bella engravidasse.

O que aconteceu seis meses depois do casamento. Bella engravidara e em um mês dera a luz a uma linda garotinha que ganhou um nome bem exótico e nunca visto: Rennesme.

Claro que com o parto tinha também chegado a hora da transformação. E assim, Bella foi mordida por Edward e em três dias ela tinha se entregado a imortalidade. Ela levou apenas um dia para se adaptar a nova situação. A sede não a atormentou como na maioria dos recém-criados e por isso, no mesmo dia ela tinha se aproximado da filha que nem lembrava mais uma recém-nascida.

Rosalie tinha se declarado a baba da vez e graças a isso Bella e Edward puderam ter uma noite só deles antes de assumirem o papel de pai e mãe de família.

Os avós Carlisle e Esme, Charlie e Renée não poderiam estar mais felizes e corujas. O revezamento não foi tão necessário, já que Renée ainda teve que voltar para Forks e só moraria perto da filha depois que Charlie se aposentasse.

Os anos passaram, Rennesme tinha se tornou uma linda mulher e tinha começado um lindo relacionamento com Seth, irmão de Leah.

Quanto a Renée, ela tinha sido questionada se não gostaria de se juntar a imortalidade. Olyh preferia isso também, a ver sua filha morrer em algum dia. Mas nesse caso, a questão também dependia de Charlie. Renée não poderia seguir sua vida imortal se não levasse consigo seu amado rabugento.

Charlie ofereceu resistência a ideia, mas quando ele entrou na casa dos cinquenta, dez anos depois do casamento da filha, o medo de ficar impotente e perder a utilidade do brinquedo masculino lhe atormentou mais que tudo. E foi quando ele tomou sua decisão. Aceitou a transformação e Carlisle se encarregou disso e logo no mesmo dia de Renée.

O casal não conseguiu lidar tão bem quanto Bella a transformação e por isso eles viveram por dez anos na companhia de um grupo de vampiros no Canadá, os tais Denali.

A vida se seguiu e vinte e cinco anos depois do casamento de Bella, era enfim o dia do casamento de Rennesme, a quem irritantemente Jacob, cunhado de Seth, insistia em chamar de Nessie.

— Vamos, filha. Está na hora. — Edward disse emocionado, pegando sua filha pelo braço e a levando até a entrada da tenda onde ocorreria o casamento da jovem hibrida e bruxa.

Rennesme com dois anos de idade fora chamada para estudar na escola de bruxaria e fora lá que ela encontrou Seth que tinha se tornado professor de transformação. A paixão começara como um simples encantamento que com o passar dos anos se intensificou e virou um grande amor.

E hoje, lá estavam os dois, dançando ao som de harpas e címbalos, cantando e pulando com os convidados, realizando sua grande felicidade.

No meio da festa, Bella puxou Edward pelo braço. Já era passada da hora de entregar seu presente há muitas décadas concluída.

— Vem cá, amor. — Bella chamou Edward num canto.

— Feliz, Bella? — Edward questionou, achando que sua amada queria falar sobre o casamento da filha deles.

Bella sorriu e beijou os lábios do amado rapidamente.

— Quero te dar um presente, meu amor. Vem comigo, vem.

Edward acompanhou Bella sorrindo e quando chegaram num canto da festa Bella lhe estendeu um pacote contendo as folhas de sua maior declaração.

— O que é isso?

— A nossa história. — Bella respondeu. — A história de uma bruxa meio bipolar e que encontrou o amor nos braços de um vampiro adorável e teve tudo que sempre sonho e nunca pensou que teria.

Edward abriu o pacote e retirou de dentro o maço de folhas e leu o título da história:

**Twilight – Uma Nova História de Amor**

E sorrindo, puxou Bella para mais um beijo apaixonado, tendo ao longe, os gritos de alegria de sua filha e tendo a plena certeza de esses cinquenta anos foram apenas o inicio da eterna felicidade deles.


End file.
